


The Scars On My Heart

by Nrem511



Series: Long and Loving Spideypool [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Anxiety, Attraction, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Brave Peter Parker, Deadpool being Deadpool, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Ejaculate, Embarrassment, Exhaustion, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, Feelings, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Gore, Graphic Description, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapped Peter, Kissing, Loneliness, Loss, Love, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Night Terrors, Nightmares, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker and Wade Wilson First Meet, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is 23, Peter Parker is a Mess, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Recluse Peter Parker, Regret, Repressed Memories, Scars, Sexual Assault, Shame, Shameless Smut, Shooting, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Wade Wilson, Spideypool- Freeform, Stabbing, Suicide Attempt, Threats, Threats of Violence, Trauma, True Love, Violence, Virgin Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Wade Wilson is kind, happiness, past trauma, peter has no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Peter Parker is a recluse. A heartbreaking event from his past scared him into isolation. His new neighbour Wade is determined to help him break out of his hiding place. Can fragile Peter really cope with the force that is Deadpool once he decides to open up and let him in?A story about allowing love to heal the scars of the past.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Deadpool, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Long and Loving Spideypool [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535738
Comments: 51
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say hi on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)   
I recently created a new account for sharing my work and other stuff so a few more followers would be amazing 💖💖💖💖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade moves into his new apartment and is fascinated by his new neighbour, the reclusive Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions suicide and a suicide attempt. Also mentions of past abuse/attack. There will be more graphic depictions of the events that turned Peter into a recluse later on, hence the tags on this story.  
I will be adding more tags as I update and add chapters.

"So, who lives in the apartment across the hall?" 

"Oh that's Peter, he's kind of quiet, we don't really see him much. He never goes outside."

"What? Never? How come? How does he live like that? What about supplies? What about friends?"

"Nah I don't think he has any friends. We are pretty much the only ones who talk to him and it's only recently that he invited us inside. He gets all his groceries delivered and he works from home. I think he does something in coding."

"Sounds a pretty lonely life. How old is he?"

"I think he's about twenty three, yeah he is because he suddenly told us two months ago that it was his birthday and my wife Grace made him some cup cakes. It was a little sad, he got all upset when she gave them to him. Guess he figured nobody cared."

"Damn, that's too bad, poor guy. Does he know you're leaving?"

"No I've not told him. I wanted to be sure you'd be taking the apartment before I said anything. It's funny, even though we're not really friends I will miss him in a weird kind of way."

"Well, I definitely want the apartment so you best get baking more cup cakes...oh and save me some too please....I love sweet things" 

Wade Wilson grinned as he finalised the deal on his new home. It had been a quick sale as the owners were having a baby and needed a bigger place. It was in good condition and just needed a lick of paint. Wade would be moving in at the end of the month. 

He had recently returned to live in NYC after lying low in Canada for a couple of years. He had lead a violent unpredictable life as a mercenary called Deadpool and had wanted to escape, have a fresh start. He'd retired his alter ego and opted for a more sedate lifestyle building furniture at a family run business out in the Canadian countryside. Life had been reserved and quiet, too quiet. Wade had started to long for the city and decided it was time to head back. Too much silence had a negative effect on his addled brain.

He had no intentions of reacquainting himself with any past contacts or reviving his old life. He just liked the hustle and bustle of the city and felt more at home with the hum of the streets drifting in through the open windows. His time away had helped settle his mind and flush out some of the bad dreams and memories from his time as Deadpool. He bore the scars of his past life, not just all over his body, but in the dark corners of his troubled mind. Somehow being back in the city made him feel calm. He had missed it.

He'd set himself up at a local studio building and selling bespoke furniture, using the skills he'd picked up during his time in Canada. He had always been good with his hands and despite his violent past he was a kind hearted creative soul. He was no push over. People who underestimated him and thought they could somehow belittle him or disregard his intelligence got to know his other side. The side that took no crap and would happily kick your butt for being a rude asshole.

Wade had finally found a suitable apartment close to the studio and relatively cheap due to the quick sale. He had wanted this apartment as it was on the top floor and there was access to a roof terrace. It wasn't a big block, more a tall slim building with two residences to each floor. There was a caretaker and an elevator and it was clean and well maintained throughout. It was low-key and efficient, just what he needed. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself and being on the better side of town meant he wasn't likely to bump into any of his old adversaries. 

The information about his new neighbour had mildly fascinated him. He knew how it felt to be lonely and he didn't like the idea of a young guy locking himself away like that. He wondered what his story was. He also wondered if he would see him or speak to him at all. 

As Wade stood waiting for the elevator after his meeting he heard a noise behind him and just as he turned round he saw the neighbour's letterbox fall shut. He smiled to himself as the elevator arrived and the doors opened. Clearly his new neighbour had a curious streak.

_I wonder what he's like?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young man sat panting on the floor by his front door. He had been watching his neighbours through the letterbox after he heard voices out in the hallway. He had listened to their conversation about himself. He didn't know his neighbours were leaving, it had been a bit of a shock to hear them talking about it. 

He knew they would be round later to tell him. He had thought they would stay a while, even after their baby had arrived. He had been looking forward to meeting the little person. He didn't know any babies, but he thought they always looked cute in photos. He liked how they were all new and untouched by the darker side of life. Babies were something pure and harmless and he liked that idea, it felt safe to him. Not like the outside world, that felt frightening and confusing.

Peter Parker had been a recluse for the past two and a half years. He had locked himself inside his apartment one day and vowed never to set foot outside again. He saw the city streets as dangerous and intimidating, full of chaos and violence. He did not feel secure out in the world. He felt exposed and vulnerable and he had learnt the hard way that there were people out there who made it their life's goal to repress and bully anybody who was different or individual. They saw creative and intelligent people as a threat, as some kind of disease that needed wiping out. Their artistic expression was destroyed and any sign of 'otherness' stamped out. Peter was afraid of those people.

So, he had turned his back on life outside his apartment. He communicated with other people over the internet, but he kept it to a minimum, mainly for work purposes or when he watched a movie or read a comic book he liked. He had maximum security settings on everything and kept his front door locked. He sometimes opened the window early in the morning so he could listen to the birds in the court yard at the back of the building. Some of the residents of surrounding buildings had made a community garden and it looked nice, full of flowers. The windows by the fire escape had big locks on them and he had attached a wire frame over the glass panels in case somebody tried to break in. It rendered the idea of an emergency exit completely useless as nobody could get out or in, but it made Peter feel more at ease.

He had tried to get a look at the new neighbour as he waited for the elevator. He was well built, tall. His voice had sounded friendly when he was talking. He looked like he had some kind of burn scars on his face. Peter was curious. He hoped he was a nice person, not a creepy weirdo. He had been alone so Peter wondered if he had a partner or family. Either way the young man felt extremely anxious about it all. He needed time to adjust to this sudden change.

Peter felt a little disappointed by his neighbours. He had heard what Tom, the guy, had said about them not being friends and that had hurt a little. To Peter they were the closest thing he had to friends and he had started to trust them. More recently he had asked them inside for a little while. He liked them, they were gentle people and their happy news had given Peter a little lift in his heart. He had allowed his imagination to run away with him, picturing himself as a kind of uncle figure to their baby. Now he just felt foolish after hearing their conversation. He was merely the sad loner neighbour to them, nothing else.

_I suppose I can't blame them._

Peter also bore scars of the past, mainly on his wrists where he had tried to leave this world behind him. The scars in his mind were more prominent, they never seemed to heal over, always throwing up startling images that sent shivers over his whole being. There were other physical scars, but he never allowed his thoughts to even entertain a whisper about those. They had to remain hidden, preferably forgotten.

Peter had no family, his parents had died when he was a child. He was raised by his aunt and uncle but they too had passed away when he was in his late teens. He had enrolled in college after obtaining a scholarship and for two and a half years he was blissfully happy studying design and technology. He had also loved helping his roommate Danny with his many art works he created all round the city. 

They had been as close as two best friends could be, but there had always been something more than just platonic friendship. While they had never really been physical sexually, they often kissed and snuggled together and occasionally held hands. They loved one another and it was on an easy going care-free level that suited them both. They had been happily living in the moment and life had felt full of possibilities and opportunities.

Peter flinched as he thought back to the exact moment everything changed and a cold sensation crept over his body. He had taught himself to fight the images in his head and the gnarly twisting of his stomach when a flashback hit him unexpectedly. 

All their hopes and dreams had been crushed in one terror filled ordeal. One night when the universe had decided their happy life would come to an end. Like the four horsemen of the apocalypse their tormentors had risen up and struck them down. No warning, just pain, long and intense pain. The damage they caused was of such an irreparable nature that one month later Danny had walked into the ocean and left this earth for good. His parents and siblings bereft of a beautiful human being. 

Peter's grief for his friend accompanied by the anxiety and fear he was buckling under meant that he could no longer face the outside world. He had tried to follow Danny, slashing his wrists one grey morning as he sat on the floor of their bathroom. In a sudden moment of realisation he had panicked and called an ambulance before he passed out. When he woke in hospital he had felt more alone than he had ever done before in his young life and decided to move out of their old home and set himself up in a new place where he would be safe and secure. That's how he ended up where he was and since the day he moved in he hadn't left the apartment.

He would order all his groceries online and anything else he needed, even clothes and other domestic supplies. He would sign the delivery slip through the letter box and wait until the person had left until he opened the door and quickly grabbed his purchases. He would hold his breath as he frantically bolted the door shut, only being able to exhale once he knew everything was secure again. It was a far cry from the life he should have been leading at age twenty three, but for Peter it was the only way he could survive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following weeks Tom and Grace gradually moved all their stuff out and Wade started decorating the rooms. There was a lot of noise and different people coming in and out and Peter covertly observed it all through his trusty letterbox, mindful not to open it too far. 

He was especially interested in the presence of the new guy Wade. He was carrying pots of paint and ladders and singing to himself in a loud cheerful voice. Peter found him quite amusing. It was like watching a busy film seeing all these people. As long as he was behind his re-enforced door he was safe and he could watch them without any fear of being harmed. 

Wade had noticed the letterbox slightly opened every time he walked past and he was being purposely vocal. He really wanted to crouch down and say hello to whoever was behind the door. He knew the guy's name was Peter and about his reclusive existence, but nothing else. His curiosity was nagging him. 

_I just want to lure this little mouse out of his hiding place._

An opportunity presented itself when a delivery guy turned up and knocked on Peter's door. There was no response and in a moment of spontaneity Wade offered to take the parcel for his neighbour.  
"I think he might be in the bathroom or something, I'll make sure he gets it buddy."

Peter had sat behind his door hyperventilating at the exchange he could hear taking place between Wade and the delivery guy. He had been too scared to respond to the knocking as it was too busy in the hallway, but now his parcel was with a stranger and he had no idea how he was going to retrieve it. 

Peter sat for two hours rooted to the spot in a panic about his parcel. He hoped Grace might come back and she could bring it over, but as she and Tom had said goodbye to him a couple of nights before he doubted he would ever see them again. They had tried to reassure him by saying the new guy seemed very nice and friendly and he would be living there alone and minding his own business.

Peter hadn't really been able to grasp all the information. He just hated all the changes.

A loud knock on the door made him jump and he froze. He listened at the letterbox, looking through the slim crack where it didn't quite close shut. He could see two legs and then he heard a voice.

"Hey are you in there? My name's Wade I've just moved in and I've got your parcel. The guy tried to deliver it earlier but nobody answered. I don't want to cause you any issues, so I'm going to leave it here outside your door okay?"

Peter saw the shadow of Wade's legs disappear and he heard his door shut.

What Peter didn't know was that Wade did shut the door but then he very carefully opened it again, just enough for him to catch a glimpse of Peter when he got the parcel. He had also placed it a little further away from the door so he would have to step outside to get it.

_I just want to see him._

Peter waited a few moments and then he slowly unbolted the door, making sliding and clunking noises every time he undid another bolt. Wade frowned as he heard all the locks. 

_Oh boy what is this guy so afraid of?_

Peter took a deep breath and opened the door. He focussed solely on the parcel and placed one foot on the door mat as he bent down and grabbed it, rushing back inside and once again securing all the locks.

Peter hadn't noticed Wade's door or the fact that he was watching, but Wade had definitely noticed him. He didn't know what he had expected Peter to look like, but he was totally unprepared for the vision of smooth porcelain skin and unruly head of dark brown hair that emerged from behind the fortress style door. 

Wade was both surprised and intrigued at this beautiful human who behaved like a strange nocturnal animal just sticking his head out of an underground dwelling. He decided there and then he would make it his goal to get to know Peter. Someone as lovely as him should not be hidden away from the world. Wade wanted to help him.

_And no it's not just because he's pretty...although that is a good enough reason. Damn, I'm so shallow._

He knew he would have to tread very carefully and have a ton of patience, but Wade just felt it would be worth it. He told himself that in six months time when spring was in full bloom he would have Peter outside sniffing the flowers with a healthy blush on that fragile pale skin. 

Meanwhile an oblivious Peter unpacked his parcel and realised it was a gift he had bought for Tom and Grace's baby, a module to hang over the crib. It had little stars and planets and played a soothing tune as it turned round. It was made of soft fabric and the little figures were all hand stitched. He had comissioned it from a lady online and he chose astronomy themed figures because Tom worked at the Planetarium.

Peter sat on his sofa and stared at the module. A tear rolled down his cheek. He felt a rawness in his heart, a sadness that he had allowed himself to get excited over someone else's baby. In his mind he had imagined the cute little baby face asleep with the gentle music playing. It had been a happy thought. 

Now he just felt stupid. He wrapped up the module in the tissue paper inside the box and placed it in the cupboard. He didn't even have a forwarding address for his old neighbours, so he wouldn't be able to give them the gift. No doubt it would sit in the closet forever.

Peter thought about the way the new guy had been so considerate about the parcel. He had shown understanding towards Peter's situation, respecting his needs by placing it outside and walking away. Giving Peter space to retrieve it unhindered by his presence. He liked that. Maybe this guy Wade would be okay as a neighbour, maybe he could even be a friend.

"No you stupid idiot...you're doing it again! They didn't see you as a friend so why would this guy? Stop being so fucking gullible and naieve." Peter snarled at his reflection in the bedroom mirror. He was too soft. Despite his fear of people and the awful memories that haunted him he still felt unbearably lonely and his touch starved body craved affection and attention. One act of kindness meant the world to Peter and he scolded his own neediness. 

_Have you learnt nothing? Don't be fooled into happiness because something will always come and take it away._

Everything good had always been ripped apart in Peter's life, his parents, his aunt and uncle, his beautiful sweet Danny and his future, all gone. He could not permit himself to be distracted by flippant thoughts of false friendships and average acts of random kindness. No, he needed to keep his head clear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An overcast breezy day. The beach seemed to stretch endlessly before him. It was empty, not another being in sight. He walked along the edge of the water, the coarse grains of sand rubbing the soles of his feet. Every so often a small wave of seawater would tease him, lapping at his ankles. It felt cold and fresh, not unpleasant. 

_Danny where are you?_

He looked out at the water and wished for his sweet friend to return, somehow magically emerge from the green depths and open his arms to welcome Peter into his heart again. The pain of his loss pierced his core like a deep stab wound. 

_Danny I'm sorry I couldn't help you. _

_Why did you leave me here alone?_

Hot tears ran down his face as he started running along the beach, but no matter how fast he thought his legs were going he didn't seem to be moving. It was as if he was being held in place by invisible hands.

Except they hadn't been invisible, they had been real hands, hard and pinching. The hands had held him by his neck, forced him to watch, hurt him. The hands were unforgiving, ruthless, making his skin crawl and his stomach churn in anger and frustration. Most of all the hands had made him feel afraid.

_No no no, just let me go, don't take him, don't hurt him._

_Danny...I'm so sorry. I love you Danny. I miss you._

Peter fell on to the damp sand and lay there as the sea water slowly covered his body, the briny taste penetrating his lips. Another memory flashed through his mind, another kind of taste, equally salty, but full of fear and shame. A choking sensation as the fluid hit the back of his throat, was this how Danny had felt when the seawater filled his lungs and took him away? Peter had no strength to fight. He just lay there, much like he had that night as he watched their abusers flee to a backdrop of flashing blue lights.

_I'm so sorry Danny._

"Hey! No! You can't put that there!"

Peter squinted his eyes and tried to find his bearings. He was no longer on the beach, but in his bed and he could hear a voice shouting out in the hallway. He sat up and tried to listen. He heard a bang and somebody groaning.

"Ohhhh and there we have it! I told you that would happen, now his leg is bleeding! Jesus holy mother of fuck you guys are so DUMB!" 

Peter gave a little chuckle at the drama that seemed to be unfolding outside his door, it was clearly moving in day for his new neighbour and by the sound of things the removal people were not the most capable of characters.

"I suppose this is what I get for trying to save some money? You can forget your tip! Oh really? You speak to me like that again and I'll kick you out that motherfucking window! Oh yeah..go then! Go! Leave my stuff on the sidewalk and get the hell out of here, useless piece of shit!"

Peter listened with wide eyes as the situation outdoors had clearly escalated and now his neighbour appeared to be stuck with no help to move his stuff indoors. He smiled and shook his head as he heard the new guy cursing and grunting, clearly lifting something heavy. Peter crept down beside his letterbox and peered out.

There was Wade, arms bulging as he lifted a large sofa chair out of the elevator and carried it into his apartment. Peter held his breath at the sight of such strength. He had a funny feeling in his belly. It reminded him of when he once went on a rollercoaster as a kid and got an impromptu semi from all the exhilaration. 

_What is happening? He's just a guy lifting a chair, get over yourself. _

He continued spying on his neighbour, focussing on his large arms and impressive back every time he lifted a new piece of furniture and cursed his way into his apartment. He sounded annoyed, but to Peter's amusement it was also slightly funny the way he seemed to be having an angry conversation with himself.

Wade had of course caught sight of the letterbox moving as he struggled with his now abandoned furniture. The removal guys had been impossibly clumsy and as he witnessed countless things getting damaged he'd dismissed them, choosing to do it all himself, but it meant he had to hurry as he didn't want anybody stealing anything from downstairs. He had wanted to shout "Enjoying the show? How about you come give me a hand?" at his reclusive neighbour, but he bit his lip not wanting to scare him off.

In his distraction he had tripped over the cable of a lamp and it had fallen, smashing the lightbulb.

"What the shit? Are you kidding me? How hard is it to carry a goddamned lamp in an elevator no less? Look at this crap...glass everywhere!" Wade muttered to himself annoyed at his own mistake. He glanced back and saw the letterbox move again and a sneaky idea popped into his head. 

_Two can play this game little mouse._

He marched loudly into the elevator knowing Peter would be watching him and as soon as the doors closed he would shut the letterbox. Wade travelled down and then on his way back up he stopped on the floor below, quickly pressing the button for his floor as he raced out of the elevator and dashed up the stairs. 

He made it just in time before the doors pinged open and stealthily slid across the floor right beside Peter's front door, where he positioned himself and waited. 

Peter heard the elevator doors and slowly lifted the flap on the letterbox, but all he could see was a table and some chairs inside and no sign of Wade. 

"BOO!" 

Peter jumped back as suddenly two eyes appeared right in front of the opening. He sat gasping on the floor as he heard muffled laughter and Wade's voice.

"Hey I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Hey are you in there? Come and say hi...promise I won't try and scare you again." Wade scrunched his eyes up as he tried to listen if he could hear any movement. He had caught a split second glance at two deep brown eyes and he wanted to see more.

_Come on, don't be scared, please._

"Peter isn't it? Your old neighbours told me your name. I was just having a little fun. I'm really sorry if I made things awkward, but I could see you watching me and I figured I'd say hello. Please don't be afraid, there's no need ...I promise." Wade was willing Peter to come to the door.

The younger man could hear the sincerity in Wade's voice as he slowly edged closer to the door. He tentatively pushed open the mail slot with his fingers and looked out. There he saw two hazel eyes staring back and he breathed in sharply. They were framed by scarred skin, but they looked friendly, a mischievous twinkle reflecting the light overhead. 

"There you are. Hey, my name's Wade Wilson and I'm your new neighbour. Pleased to meet you finally." The brown eyes on the other side gleamed as Wade introduced himself and felt his heartbeat thump in his chest. He wanted to see the face that belonged to those eyes up close, but for now he was happy to have made this first move.

"H...hi I'm Peter...Peter Parker. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry...about watching you. I just wanted to see what was happening." Peter was stuttering and sweating as he spoke. He observed the twinkly eyes had soft creases either side and even despite the scars he could tell they were kind eyes. These were eyes that had lived. He felt strangely drawn to them. He liked Wade's voice, he wanted to hear it again.

"That's okay my friend. I guess I should feel kind of flattered that you find me so interesting. I mean I'm hardly a pretty sight and you wouldn't pay for tickets to this scary movie, but my heart's in the right place...Well, it is these days." Wade smiled and his eyes lit up even more. He purposely moved his head back so Peter could see his whole face.

_May as well let the tiny mouse see the mask of terror in all it's glory. He will probably never want to speak to me again after this._

Peter looked at Wade's scarred exterior. His skin was like a pattern covering his entire face as well as his scalp and neck, even his ears had scars. He thought he looked like a strange and captivating art work. He felt a strong desire to reach out and stroke his face with his fingertips, feel the texture. 

"I would buy a ticket." Peter said it out loud without thinking. "Oh...I mean. I don't think you are like a scary movie. I meant that you were...are, nice to look at..OH I mean no. Shit sorry I've got to go now." Peter scrambled away from the door and ran into his bedroom. His face was burning and he felt mortified at his stupid confession. He was so socially inept he had no idea how to talk to people any more. The kind scarred man had made him all flustered and he didn't understand why.

Outside Wade smiled broadly. He felt very pleased with himself. More so he felt a little flame ignite in his chest that Peter hadn't seemed at all put off by his appearance. In fact if he wasn't mistaken he had picked up on a hint of_ interest_ there.

_Maybe the little mouse just needs some warmth._

_I know I sure as hell do._

Wade got up and finished sorting his stuff out. By the end of the afternoon he had finally installed all his furniture and boxes and to his relief nothing had disappeared. He slipped the caretaker fifty bucks for helping him and promised to have a beer with him over the next few days. 

"So, this is home. Welcome to your new palace Prince Wade. Now you've met the timid Princess in the other abode it's time to plan your next move. What are you really good at?"

_Sex._

"No not that...well, maybe later, but I was thinking of my other speciality. Food!"

_Time to get cooking and maybe 'accidentally' leave the door ajar so all those delicious aromas drift out into the hallway. Nobody can resist my spaghetti sauce._

Peter sat alone in the dark. He felt strange after talking to Wade. He liked him, but he felt embarrassed about his mishap. He was so used to playing out conversations and encounters in his head he forgot that he was talking out loud. Most of his interactions were with himself. He often sat talking to his reflection or just out loud as he went about his daily tasks. Everything had a routine and a strategy. Even something as simple as getting rid of his trash was an arduous task for Peter. 

There was a garbage chute located in a small enclosed space on the far side of the hall. When his old neighbours had lived there they had agreed to help him and all he did was place his garbage in a secured bag outside his door and they threw it in the chute for him. Now they had gone and he was going to have to venture out there himself.   
He had been an anxious wreck for days, building himself up to step outside into the hall and dispose of his trash. He had to do it because it was starting to smell bad in his kitchen. All the commotion of his new neighbour moving in had delayed his first attempt, but he was going to gather all his inner strength and do it that evening. He had to be brave, not always depending on other people.

Peter slowly and as quietly as possible unlocked his door. He had bundled up the trash bag so it was easy to carry and he stuck his head out to look down the hall. It wasn't a large space, but to Peter's panicked brain it looked gigantic. His heart started pounding as he placed his foot outside the door. Then he was standing on the door mat. He took a couple of deep breaths and started walking, but as he did he caught a whiff of something incredible floating through the space. His belly rumbled.

_Oh my god that smells delicious_.

Peter froze as he saw that Wade's door was slightly open. He didn't know what to do. He was halfway towards the chute and he looked back and forth at the two doors. Sticking his head down he quickly marched towards the door for the chute and opened it, throwing in the garbage bag and closing the door again. He sighed with relief and leant back against the wall, his nose still full of the lovely smells coming from Wade's apartment.

_I'm so hungry._

He stood up straight and started walking back to his place, but something inside his head steered him towards the open door and the mouth watering aromas. He could see a warm glow within the apartment and the idea of the food made him crave a sense of comfort. He carefully pushed open the door to see inside, but it made a loud creak and he gritted his teeth at the noise.

Peter quickly retreated and rushed back to his front door. He wasn't quick enough as just as he pushed it open he heard Wade's voice behind him.

"Hi Peter, are you hungry? There's enough to feed a football team. You're welcome to join me." Wade licked his wooden spoon as he watched Peter's rigid body language. 

"I'm sorry...thank you...I can't. I just can't." with that Peter hurried in and bolted the door shut. Tears were streaming down his face as he stood inside. He so wanted to taste the lovely food and talk to his nice new neighbour, even sit in his warm apartment, but his anxiety rendered him paralysed. He simply felt too scared that something bad would happen.

Wade frowned.

_Shit._

He wasn't about to give up though. He plated up some spaghetti and put a dish over the top of it, then he knocked on Peter's door and called through the letterbox. 

"Peter? I'm sorry if I took you by surprise. I know I'm the new guy and it's been a little crazy around here for a few days. I'm leaving you some food outside your door okay? I think you will like it, but if you don't want to eat it that's fine too. It's just my way of saying sorry for all the noise and shit. So..ehm okay I'll go now and you can get the food." Wade backed off and stood just inside his apartment, listening.

Peter slowly opened his door again and saw the plate of food. There was even a little dish of grated cheese for him to sprinkle on top of the pasta. Peter's heart felt warm and fuzzy as he brought the food inside. He sat at the table and as he took a bite all his senses were filled with comfort and relief. It was like a soft warm blanket had been placed round his shoulders. His tears didn't stop all through the meal, but they weren't because he was sad. Peter felt a glimmer of something that had been missing from his heart for a long time. 

He felt happy.

This steaming plate of food, with it's tasty herby goodness had made him forget his anxiety for the entire time he chewed and savoured the flavours. It reminded him of the cup cakes Grace had made him, except he had felt guilty because he had told her it was his birthday. No, this was a spontaneous act of goodness. This person had wanted to share something of themself with him and it made him feel grateful. It was nice to discover somebody might just like him a little.

Across the hall Wade grinned proudly. All he wanted was to give this timid creature some kindess and show him that things weren't so scary outside that little bubble he'd locked himself away in. He had taken a shine to Peter and he was determined to help him heal whatever pain had driven him to such an extreme reaction.

For now the food was an important step towards gaining his trust.

_Ah my spaghetti...never fails._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Wade gives me life!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past haunts both Peter and Wade. Can they really become friends? Wade won't give up on Peter.  
Meanwhile danger is looming and a hidden voice is trying to break free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Mention of suicide. Mention of gory violence. Mention of past abuse...not graphic at this stage.  
Also use of derogatory language referring to Peter and Danny's sexuality.  
**I may update minor details as the chapters progress just for continuity, nothing major just maybe a date or indication of time.**

"Come on Peter it's time to go." 

"Okay hang on, I need my jacket. Are you excited?" 

"Kind of. I think I'm a little nervous. It's not every day you get commissioned to do a mural by the Mayor's office. It's a pretty big deal."

"Danny...sweetheart...I'm so proud of you."

"I love you Peter, never forget that. I don't know how I could manage without you."

"I love you too Danny. I always will."

Peter thought back to the day that he had accompanied Danny to the unveiling of his big project. A mural depicting all that was good about NYC, bringing communities, faiths, cultures together and celebrating the city's diversity. It showed people and events from all walks of life, it had been a huge undertaking for which Danny had been generously rewarded. He was happy as it meant he could finally see a way out of some of the debts he had accumulated. Peter had felt so proud of him. He loved him so much.

Their relationship was more than platonic. It was a love affair but without sex. Danny had been abused by a family member when he was younger and found it hard to let go physically and the idea of sex made him feel ill. He had confided in his brother who had confronted their parents and told them about the Uncle in question. The whole family had got caught up in a conflict with one side believing Danny while the others stood by the Uncle. Danny didn't pursue it and the Uncle was never legally challenged. To Danny's horror his cousin later came out and confessed he had done the same to her and they had supported each other emotionally.

Some time later the Uncle had met a grisly end when he had suffered a freak accident at work. He owned a couple of slaughterhouses and the story went that he had tripped and got caught up in the machinery of the stun gun, sending a lethal voltage through his body and basically frying his brain. 

However, that had been a cover story. The truth was that Danny's other Uncle had hired a ruthless mercenary to kill his own brother after finding out that he abused his daughter. The blood drenched nightmare that the workers had encountered that day was forever etched in their minds as their boss's dissected body hung in pieces from the meat hooks all round the abattoir. They had all been sworn to secrecy, but things that shocking never stay quiet for long. There had been an investigation, but due to the sensitive nature of the crime it was hushed up and the overall consensus was that nobody would miss a sleazy child rapist.

Nobody except his sons, who blamed Danny for their father's death and accused him of filling his cousin's head with horror stories making her believe she had been abused. They were a bitter and vicious pair of thugs who carried huge chips on their shoulders. They swore they would make Danny pay for his 'lies' but Danny wasn't scared of them. He said they were all talk and full of themselves just like their disgusting father.

Peter had been wary of the two brothers and warned Danny to be vigilant. He had waved his concerns away and told him to stop fretting and now that his abuser was finally dead he could start to rebuild his life. 

He had told Peter on the day of the unveiling that he wanted them to have sex. He felt it was time and the Uncle's death had freed something in his mind. He desired Peter and their cuddling had been getting more physical but every time they got to the point where they could go further Danny had put the brakes on. Peter was torn between feeling frustrated and relief, as he himself was a virgin and naturally he felt nervous about his first time.

They never got to be properly intimate. They never had the chance to explore their relationship further. The events that followed the unveiling had been so distressing they barely spoke to each other again. Danny's family had shut Peter out and he had been left to deal with the trauma alone. He had struggled and slowly felt himself fall apart without the man he loved. He felt like he had failed him. When he thought back he should have made more of a fuss and fought to see him, but the truth was that Peter had been exhausted and mentally broken.

When Danny's brother called him and told him he had taken his own life Peter had felt his heart crack into a thousand pieces. The brother had told him the funeral was family only and he hoped he could understand, it was nothing personal. Peter had suspected it was extremely personal as nobody seemed to want to acknowledge the fact that Danny was gay. It was as if somehow the family blamed the abuse for his sexuality, but nothing was further from the truth. Danny knew he was gay long before his sleazebag Uncle had decided to abuse him. It made it worse, because he had even posed the question whether he had somehow lead his Uncle on. 

Peter had sat him down and had a long talk about his self blame. He made him see that a rapist doesn't care about 'come-ons' or whether or not the person is attracted to them. All a rapist cares about is themselves and what they can take from someone by scaring them into submission. It has nothing to do with sex, it's all about _power_ and _control_. Danny had listened to Peter intently and afterwards they had kissed for the first time. He told Peter that after his art he was the best thing in his life. Peter had felt flattered and had absolutely no problem coming second to such talented creativity. 

Not a day went by that he didn't think of his beloved Danny. He had a photo of them together, arms round each other's shoulders, laughing at the camera. That is how he tried to remember him, not the image that so often forced itself into his mind. An image of pain and fear. He faced a constant internal battle to banish those horrific memories. He hoped that one day they would just stop tormenting him. 

_All I want is some peace._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young man sat and stared out of the window, he could see some trees in the distance against the blue autumnal sky. The contrasting colours looked striking in the mid afternoon sunshine. So much beauty in the world but Peter would probably never see it up close. He would remain inside his safe haven forever. 

He had been working on some extra projects to occupy his mind. He liked the order and concise nature of figuring out codes and their structures. It was organised, unlike his everyday thoughts. He had found himself feeling distracted by his new neighbour's presence and he had no idea how to handle it.

Wade had been living in his new apartment for three weeks and so far he had cooked Peter food every single day. He was slowly wearing him down, breaking through his barriers. He had already got him to open the door in front of him and allowed him to personally hand over a plate of food. He thought another week and he would be inviting him inside. He felt very confident in his abilities.

That evening he knocked on Peter's door with his usual plate of delicious food, but there was no sound. He knocked again and listened at the door. Nothing. He called through the letterbox and told him he was leaving the food on the mat outside and he hoped he enjoyed it. Wade felt a pang of disappointment that Peter hadn't responded and a small part of his brain was worried.

_What if he's hurt himself?_

_You came on too strong, take a step back._

The truth was Peter couldn't handle Wade's daily attention, it was overwhelming him and the last couple of days his flashbacks had been flaring up again. He had been suffering from night terrors and waking up covered in sweat. The anxiety he felt every time he heard a knock at the door was crippling him emotionally. He needed to be left alone for a while. He needed to re-organise his brain. Wade's presence was like a mini tornado crashing through the neatly assembled building blocks in Peter's mind. He brought too much chaos to his calm.

_Oh reader just wait until he gets a load of me....yes it's Deadpool. This Baby Boy is in for a shock...and come to think of it so is Wade. I can't believe he just cut me off and ran away to Canada, so what if I got a little carried away on that last job we did? That fucktard got what he deserved! I personally thought it was all very creative, the way I lined up his organs all in a pretty row on those meat hooks...yummy._

As Wade had called out about the food Peter had been curled up on his bed, just staring at the wall. He had made himself zone out, forcing the thoughts into the deepest pit of his mind. He just wanted to feel empty. He had heard Wade's voice but his dark mood had made him unable to respond. He just lay there.

Peter wasn't the only one who had bad memories from his past. The scars on Wade's soul ran deep. He wore his physical scars like an armour, an excuse to crack jokes and be self-deprecating, all the while masking the pain in his heart. In the past he'd had to deal with a daily onslaught of voices in his mind, contradicting him and making him doubt his capabilities and while he suffered a lot less since he threw off the persona of Deadpool, the edge of his sanity was forever wavering.

Since coming into contact with Peter Wade had found himself wanting to get closer to the younger man. He thought about him when he was away at work and at night he lay in bed wondering if he was awake or asleep. He had started to feel aroused at the thought of his pale skin and dark hair. He liked the way he had gazed at him when he handed him the food. He imagined himself gathering him up in his strong arms and kissing him. He just wanted to look after him. 

_Let me hold you, just once, let me show you how good that would feel._

A couple of hours had passed since he had left the food outside Peter's and he went out to see if the clean plate was there like the previous nights. The food hadn't moved this time and Wade felt his heart sink a little. 

_Maybe he's been sleeping._

_Nope....it was too much too soon you moron._

Wade went to pick up the plate and leant in to listen at the door. What he heard inside filled him with sorrow. He could hear Peter crying. His sobs were staggered and full of pain. He wondered how long he had been in this sorry state and he felt powerless. He wanted to tell him whatever was causing him so much grief could be sorted out. The idea of this young human carrying so much hurt on his shoulders was too much for Wade to bear. He couldn't just leave him like this.

"Peter? Hey Peter? It's me Wade. Are you alright? Please just come to the door. Don't be afraid, please. You sound so unhappy I just want to help if I can." Wade was kneeling down in front of the door, calling through the letterbox. He heard the cries stop.

Peter sat up on his bed. He had woken up from a horrible nightmare and it had all got to him. The pent up grief and repressed memories had buried him like an emotional avalanche. He was struggling to breathe properly and his sobs stuck in his throat. Then he had heard Wade's voice and instead of wanting him to go away he felt like he needed him. 

"Wade? Are you still there?" Peter started walking towards the door. He stopped just in front of it and listened. 

"Yes Peter, I'm here, do you want to talk about it? I can sit and listen out here if you want me to." His voice had a reassuring effect on Peter and he sat down on the floor, leaning the side of his head against the door. Wade sat in the mirror opposite position on the other side, wishing he could put his arms round his new friend.

_I just want to take his pain away._

"Wade sometimes my dreams make me feel frightened. I wake up and I have no idea where I am and it scares me. I am not used to being in contact with another person so much and your kindness and attention has confused me. Sorry." Peter wanted him to understand.

"No please don't apologise. It's entirely my fault. I did my usual thing of acting before thinking. Of course it's weird for you. I should have been more considerate. I guess I just enjoyed having somebody to cook for and make a little fuss of. I mean you do look way too skinny." Wade laughed a little as he made the last comment.

Peter smiled at his warmth. He felt strangely calm listening to the big guy's voice. He liked him, but it was so hard for him to admit that, because it meant allowing himself to be vulnerable. It meant letting someone in, where he had fought so hard to keep everybody out. He had no idea if he could trust him. 

"Wade?"

"Yes Peter?"

"I'm sorry I didn't eat the food you made for me. It was super kind of you, but you know you really don't have to do that every night. I'm not as good a cook as you, but I do look after myself. Maybe I could make you something instead? I think I would like to do that." Peter thought he should at least try and be some kind of friend seeing as Wade had clearly shown him he wanted them to know each other better.

Wade's heart was pounding in his chest at the thought of being in Peter's company and having him cook for him. He didn't care about the food. He just wanted to sit and look at Peter.

"I would love that. Thank you. Just tell me when and I'll be there." Wade felt far too happy.

"Okay well I've ordered some groceries to arrive tomorrow so how about you come over at about seven? I don't know what we'll be having yet, but I'll do my best to make it nice." Peter tried to sound calm, but his heart was racing. 

_What if I'm making a huge mistake?_

"Great. I can't wait. I'll eat anything so please don't worry about that. Are you feeling a bit better now? I hope so, it damned near broke my heart to hear you so upset." Wade didn't want to say any more in case Peter changed his mind about their date.

_Presumptuous...much?_

_Yeah yeah...he's not said 'date' but that's what I'm calling it._

"Yeah I feel a bit better. So, I'll see you tomorrow then....and Wade?"

"Yes Peter?"

"Thank you for being there."

"Any time my little friend."

Peter grinned as he heard those words. He really was very nice.

_I just want him to hold me and not hurt me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pin him down! Yeah that's it!"

"Hey look at your boyfriend now, he's not so shy anymore hahahaha."

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming into our neighbourhood with your fucked up fag bullshit?"

"Hold his jaw, make him watch! Yeah fag watch how he likes it!"

"You make me sick, fucking freak, take it!"

"NO! STOP! NO! Please.....please....make it stop!"

_Please don't hurt him._

_Danny I'm so sorry I couldn't stop them._

Peter woke up thrashing about on his bed. Sweat had soaked his sheets and t-shirt. He had got to the point where he had no control over his nightmares anymore. He knew it was because he was feeling too anxious.

He had instantly regretted inviting Wade over for dinner. It was early morning, but he was already stressing and panicking about it. The nightmares were always worse when he was under pressure or feeling especially anxious about something. 

As he walked into the kitchen Peter glanced at the calendar and stopped in his tracks. He stared at the date circled with red marker pen. October twenty third. He had completely missed it, but it explained why he had been feeling so emotional the past few days.

Today would have been Danny's twenty fifth birthday.

Peter ran his fingers over the numbers on the calendar, tracing over the red pen marks. He felt strangely disconnected from his thoughts. He was trying to remember when he and Danny had first met. 

It had been at the end of Peter's second year at College. He had signed up for a photography workshop at one of the art studios on campus and that's where he first encountered Danny. Extrovert, vocal and oozing with a brazen confidence that was infectious. You couldn't fail to notice his tall blonde form. He was all long limbs and effortlessly graceful poses. If he liked you he could make you feel like a million bucks, but cross him and your life would be hell. He had a razor sharp wit and an artistic talent that put him far beyond the capabilities of his peers. He lived and breathed his art.

Peter had been the opposite, shy, reserved and unassuming. That didn't stop Danny noticing him and sitting down beside him, attaching himself to Peter for the entire workshop. His comments and jokes about their fellow course mates made Peter blush and cringe, but deep down he loved it. He thought Danny was the most exotic creature he had ever encountered. 

Over that summer they had become best friends, all the while growing closer, but still keeping a physical distance. By the time September had come around they moved into a shared apartment together and lived as roommates. Peter was in his third year doing design and technology and Danny was in his final year of Fine Art. 

Within a month they had started sleeping in the same bed, seeking one another out for comfort. They would lie side by side, talking and laughing and then they'd fall asleep wrapped round each other. It had felt reassuringly safe and uncomplicated. They had a connection that was unspoken, it felt familiar and loving. Peter had been intensely happy during that time.

On the eve of Danny's twenty second birthday they had gotten quite drunk and talk had turned to past relationships. Peter had admitted he was a virgin and to his surprise Danny declared he would be his first, but not until they were both ready. As the night had progressed Danny had grown more and more melancholy and had ended up breaking down and telling Peter about the abuse he suffered when he was younger. Peter had held him close and reassured him none of it was his fault. That had been the night they first kissed and it had felt like an unbelievable dream to Peter.

From then on they had been inseparable. Their physical attraction was blatant and Danny told everybody Peter was his boyfriend and his 'dream lover' even though the most they had ever done was kiss and cuddle. Peter didn't care, he was just happy being close to Danny. As their intimacy grew and they started feeling each other's arousal through their clothes the question of sex became more frequent. Danny told Peter he was going to tell his family about the abusive uncle and from then on things unravelled quite rapidly. 

The day Danny received the news that his abuser had been found dead he went out and bought a bottle of champagne and insisted Peter join him in toasting his newfound emotional freedom. He had been like a caged bird, finally set free from his prison. It had been two weeks before the unveiling of the mayor's mural and it gave Danny a renewed vigour to complete the work. It also seemed to awaken his libido and that same night he had let his hands wander all over Peter's body, seeking out his arousal and making him come so hard he cried out with pleasure. 

Peter had never been touched like that before, even when he masturbated his orgasms were strained and he spent more time trying to keep quiet than actually enjoying the sensation. Danny had reached deep into his core and dragged out his inner most desires. He was besotted with him, so when Danny had declared he was going to make love to him on the night the mural would be presented, Peter had been both excited and petrified. 

What should have been a night of beautiful beginnings cumulated into a night of tragic endings. All Peter's happy memories of Danny and the time they spent together came to a screeching halt in that single moment. Every time he tried to think back to his beautiful face it became distorted like a mask covered in blood and tears, painfully grimacing, calling out for help. He shook his head to make the image disappear.

Peter stared at the calendar, part of him wanted to snatch it off the wall and rip it in two. He could feel emotion building up inside of him, bubbling away, trying to erupt.

A loud knock at the door snapped him out of it and he saw the clock, it was his groceries, bang on time. He forced himself into automatic pilot mode and went through his usual routine for dealing with the delivery.

After he had dragged the bags inside and locked the door again he stood and stared at his purchases. A panic started rising in his chest. The realisation hit him that in a couple of hours he would be entertaining the big intriguing guy from across the hall and trying not to give him food poisoning. Peter gulped.

_What am I going to cook? How am I going to keep it together?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade had been on cloud nine from the moment he woke up. His head was filled with anticipation for his meal with Peter. He was all fingers and thumbs trying to get ready for work and spilled coffee all over the kitchen worktop. 

_Jeez Wade what is wrong with you? Calm down, it's just a bite to eat with a friend._

Except to Wade it was so much more than that. It was an achievement he had been working towards. He wanted to break down some of those sky high defense walls around Peter. This was a huge step.

He just hoped Peter wasn't getting himself too worked up. He knew there was every possibility that he could cancel their evening together.

On his way to the studio a meat truck passed him on the road and he felt a tightness in his chest. A distant voice popped into in his head and he quickly dismissed it. He couldn't allow his own anxiety to crop up and spoil things, no today.

_You can't hide forever Wade.....I'm coming._

_Nope._

After a busy morning sanding down and lacquering some cabinets he was upcycling for a customer, Wade sat on his small outdoor terrace and sipped a coffee. His mind drifted to the day he had left NYC. 

It had been two and a half years ago, late spring. He had spent a week getting his affairs in order and then he'd packed a bag, jumped on his motorcycle and headed North. He had always intended to go back home to Canada for a while and after his last job as a mercenary it seemed a good time to disappear.

His last job.

He stopped himself from thinking about it too much. He had been in a seriously dark place, allowing his unhinged alter-ego to completely take over. He had surrendered all his sanity and self-control to a deranged maniac who infiltrated his damaged mind. He only existed because of Wade's scars. He was the Joker to his Batman. He was part of him, but he constantly worked against him. Two sides of the same coin, yet so far apart in every way.

_Deadpool._

He had created him out of necessity. He needed a way to channel his anger and frustration after he was mutated through torture. He made it possible for Wade to carry on with some kind of a life. He continued being a mercenary, but stepped it up a notch when he donned the red and black suit and unsheathed his katanas. Nobody stood a chance against Deadpool's thirst for blood. He was unforgiving and ruthless, never leaving any survivors. If a job needed doing properly Wade would incorporate Deadpool in the mix and let it all unfold. He had needed him to come to terms with his own self-loathing. 

The last job he did was brutal. He was only supposed to kill the guy and make it look like an accident, but Deadpool had taken over and he'd got completely carried away. He knew why. It was because the guy was a child rapist, the lowest of the low, a rancid scumbag and Deadpool wanted to fuck him up in spectacular fashion.

For all his murderous intent and psychopathic tendencies Deadpool was still part of Wade and despite his violent nature he had a good heart. He took the most pleasure out of unaliving the worst kind of people, real nasty assholes. Wade used his alter-ego to indulge his rage at the tormentors of this world. Every time he slashed their flesh it was like he was fighting back against the sadists who had tortured him.

Wade flinched as his mind dipped into the past and he recalled the first time he saw his post-mutated reflection. The shock and dismay had soon descended into despair and grief. He mourned his past self. His temporary self-pity had made way for the seething anger and bitter fury out of which Deadpool had been born.

Getting out of the city had been the only way he could shake him off. Wade retired his alter-ego the day he discovered an innocent young man had taken his own life as a result of his actions. The rapist's sons had orchestrated an attack on their own cousin because he had accused their father of abusing him. They had paid some lowlife gang members to mess him up. Nobody could prove it was them, but their entire family knew it. Their uncle was an old army buddy of Wade's and he had hired him to kill his own brother for raping his daughter and Wade had waved his fee. 

That's when Deadpool had taken over and created a bloodbath, no longer making it look like an accident and riling the sons up to seek revenge for their father's murder. Naturally the only person they blamed was their cousin. Wade had felt awful. He knew Deadpool's savagery had caused this poor young guy to be targeted and he had no way of rectifying it. He had considered allowing Deadpool to unalive the two sons, but he feared it would only bring more aggravation. He had apologised to his old friend, but he had been glad his brother had met such a grisly end. He had said his nephew would be okay and the family would help him recover. 

Then a phone call had confirmed his worst fears. The nephew had killed himself, walked into the ocean and drowned. The rescue helicopter had fished his body out of the sea. Wade had left that same day.

For two and a half years Deadpool had lay dormant in the darkest corners of his strangled mind and since he returned to the city and encountered familiar sights and smells, that far away voice had been trying to creep back in. Wade was not going to allow it. He had no desire to go back to that life style. He hoped that gradually, as he regained some sense of calm in his new home and maybe with his new friend by his side, he would be able to eliminate his alter-ego for good.

_Oh really? We'll see about that._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Wade sat lamenting his past deeds, across town a transaction was being set up.

"You sure it's the right tape?" A snarky voice interrogated the anonymous caller.

"Yep, one hundred percent. It's all on there. I warn you though, this is not for the faint hearted and if you say this was your father's murder you might not want to watch it man." The caller spoke through a voice altering device.

"Oh I want to watch it all. I want to see the scumbag who ripped my father to pieces and spat on his memory. How much do you want?" The voice spoke with an icy chill.

"Well, I got expenses. I want at least six figures, this is heavy shit and I don't want no come-back from any cops or feds man." The caller wanted serious money.

"I can get you a quarter of a million dollars by this evening. That enough to cover your 'expenses'? But I'm warning you, don't fuck me and my brother over because we will find you and rip your face off, then we will take it in turns to fuck the hole where your mouth used to be. Do we understand each other?" The voice growled angrily.

"Oh we do. And this is no joke, this is the real deal. Oh and as a little bonus I can tell you the name of the killer. He's a Mercenary, a real loose canon, but even they have weak spots. How about we round it off to three hundred grand and you get that tasty little nugget thrown in." The caller placed his ace card.

"Deal! Meet my guy down by the East Bridge. He will expect to view the footage so no funny business." The voice hung up and sat back in his chair. Finally after two and a half years of searching he had the lead he'd been looking for. He was finally going to see who murdered his father. 

"You're going down you son of a bitch."

Just out of earshot a voice rang out in the darkness.

_Ohhhh no I'm not going anywhere you naughty boy ....you have no idea who you are dealing with!_

_Time to make the chimichangas._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At exactly seven o clock Wade knocked on Peter's front door. He was trying to act as casual as possible. He had bought some wine, but then he though Peter might not drink alcohol, so he had bought some soda too. Then he remembered that he didn't really like wine that much so he had also got some beers. There he stood, his arms full of drinks and a big broad smile on his face.

_The least I can hope for is a smile...the most I can dream of is a kiss_.

Peter was a nervous wreck. His first attempt at cooking had resulted in a burnt out pan and him throwing himself on the floor in the kitchen crying and cursing his own incompetence. After that minor disaster he had pulled himself together and opted for something fool proof and easy, Tacos. He had everything ready and he'd cleaned up his apartment and now he was standing staring at the front door.

_Please be kind, please be gentle, please don't try and kiss me._

Wade wondered whether he should knock again, but just as he raised his hand he heard the sound of Peter unbolting the door. His belly was doing somersaults.

_Stop it, it's just dinner. _

_But it's not 'just' anything...you know that._

Peter slowly opened the door and smiled timidly at Wade.

"Hi."

Wade took one look at that smile and felt something pop in his brain.

_Oh shit._

"Hey you. I brought my own bar!" Wade grinned as he attempted to break any potential ice.

Peter stood back and beckoned him in, taking hold of the wine and soda. As Wade passed him he caught a hint of the scent he was wearing. It was earthy with undertones of citrus. Peter's senses were on red alert. 

_Oh god...what am I doing?_

He locked the door and turned round to face Wade. He hadn't really realised how tall he was, and big. He was broad shouldered and now as he towered over Peter with a certain _look_ he suddenly felt very vulnerable. He gulped as he glanced up at him.

_Why do I feel like he wants me for dessert?_

Wade gave him a soft smile, making the corners of his eyes crease slightly. He had the appearance of a gentle giant as he radiated calm towards Peter's anxious frame.

"Thank you for inviting me Peter. Don't look so worried. I won't bite you."

_Not yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Wade has got his wish....he's in Peter's apartment!  
I think maybe it's time to turn the heat up a little. 🔥🔥🔥❤❤❤  
***btw 23rd of October is Ryan Reynold's birthday*** 😁😉


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter grow a lot closer as Peter falls apart and Wade tries to piece him back together.  
Danger is lurking, but Deadpool is watching.  
***Yep I'm still crap at summaries***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of bloody violence. Mentions of abuse, but not graphic. Mentions of suicide and scars. Derogatory homophobic language and bigoted views about mental health by the bad guys.  
❤ On the plus side the fluff is sweet like syrup and the smut is soft as silk.❤  
Enjoy!

  
Peter's hands were trembling as he tried to pour wine into some glasses. He lowered the bottle and took a deep breath. Aside from a very hasty visit from his old neighbours he had not welcomed anybody else into his home the entire time he'd lived there. 

Now his new neighbour, his _attractive_ new neighbour, was sitting on his sofa and Peter was rapidly losing his nerve.

_Come on, you can do this, he understands, give him a chance to be your friend._

Wade was observing Peter's every move. He could tell he was nervous and he wanted to set his mind at ease. He didn't want him to be afraid or anxious. Wade wanted to help Peter and try and show him that he didn't need to be alone in this world. 

He watched Peter's trembling efforts as he stood up and walked over to him, placing his big hand over his and taking the bottle from him.

"Here, let me do that, you sort the food. I don't really drink wine anyway so I'll have a beer if that's okay. Something smells really good, what's for dinner?" 

Peter's whole body tensed at Wade's _closeness_. He could feel the warmth his large form was emitting and all he wanted to do was place his head on that sturdy chest. The feeling took him by surprise. He had been touch starved for so long that even the brief stroke of his hand sent jolts of electricity through Peter's limbs. 

_I need to move away, he's too close._

Peter backed off into the kitchen and tried to regulate his breathing.

"Ehm..we're having tacos. I had planned to make something more elaborate, but things didn't really go to plan." Peter glanced at the burnt out pan as he scooped the different ingredients into bowls. 

"Peter! Tacos are my favourite. I love how they're not just food, but a whole game where you have to build the food first. Do you need me to help with anything?" Wade stuck his head round the kitchen door and spied the demolished pan. A little smile played on his lips. 

_Ah man he's just too cute._

Peter's cheeks were burning as he brushed past Wade in the door opening. He placed all the bowls on the table and returned to get the taco shells from the oven. Wade hadn't moved an inch and he gave Peter a soft look as he edged around him to get into the kitchen. His urge to reach over and put his arms round him was growing stronger by the second.

_What the fuck Wade? Control your damned self! You're going to freak him out._

The big Merc slid away into the living room and looked round at Peter's stuff. Everything looked organised and neat, too neat. It was like it had all been placed into compartments, no room for error or disruption. It looked coordinated, controlled. Wade wondered if Peter had always been like that or if the same demons that made him cry caused him to seek comfort in structure.

_Shit, he's one tightly wound Baby Boy. He needs one of my 'special' hugs._

"Everything is ready so if you would like to sit at the table we can eat. I hope you like it." Peter's anxiety was cancelling out his hunger pangs as he sat across from Wade. "Please help yourself." Wade's eyes gleamed as he took the plate of tacos and offered Peter some. He placed it back down and scooped some sauce with a spoon. "Would you like me to serve you?" He winked at Peter as he waited for his reply.

Peter felt his groin twitch as he nodded in response. "Th..thank you..yes please."

_He's doing it on purpose, he has to be._

Wade divided the ingredients over their plates and started building himself a taco. Some of the sauce dribbled on to his hand and he looked directly at Peter as he licked it off. "Mmmm so good."

Peter blushed deeply and averted his eyes. He was pleased to see Wade enjoying the food, but every time he lifted something to his lips Peter felt his crotch combust. His desire for this alluring man had caught him completely off guard and he had no idea what to say or do. Any semblance of order he had tried to convey was rapidly descending into untamed chaos. He couldn't even keep the tacos from falling apart, his plate was just a mess of ingredients. He felt ridiculous and useless.

_I'm a joke. A stupid idiot. How have I ended up like this, in this life?_

Wade knew exactly what he was doing. He realised immediately how helpless his presence was making Peter and he was amusing himself as he played with the younger man's insecurities. He didn't mean it in an unkind way, he just had a knack for mischief. Peter was making it far too easy. Wade would back off shortly, but he just wanted to push things a tiny bit further.

"So, Peter, now we've had a first date what do you say we catch a movie next time?" Wade giggled to himself, but then his face froze as he saw Peter's eyes fill with tears. The young man dropped his fork on to his plate and covered his face with his hands. His shoulders shook as he sobbed into his palms, exasperated at his own weakness.

_Why? Please no! I hate myself. I hate this. Why is my brain making this happen? He's going to think I'm pathetic, sitting here crying over messed up tacos_.

Deep inside Peter knew it wasn't about the food, it was because he would like nothing more than to go out and see a movie and although he knew Wade was joking around calling their dinner a date, to Peter it was the closest thing to an actual date he had experienced since losing Danny. He couldn't stop his sadness from bubbling over and his frustration at being so afraid to step outside his apartment. The truth was he desperately wanted to feel 'normal', but now his own lack of self-control had made him look decidedly abnormal. 

Peter caught his breath as out of nowhere he felt a warm hand on his head, stroking his hair, a voice shushing him and telling him not to be upset and everything would be alright. He turned in his seat and grabbed hold of Wade's middle, clinging to him as he poured his heart out. He wanted to feel safe. He needed someone to help him heal, soften the scars on his heart. He had no idea if that person was Wade, but in that moment he was the one who was there for him, offering him comfort.

_He feels so good._

Wade felt a tear run down his cheek as he held on to the distraught young man. He hadn't meant to upset him, he was just being playful. He had totally underestimated just how fragile Peter's mind was. Of course he wasn't going to have the same social skills or emotionally stable responses as regular people. He had been locked away on his own in his apartment for so long. How was he meant to interact with actual living and breathing people? Wade felt a prize dickhead for being so insensitive.

"Peter I am so sorry if I went too far. I was just trying to make you smile with the date comment. Of course I don't expect you to want to go outside or even spend any time in my company. I suppose I was teasing you a little, you know, like friends do sometimes." Wade was trying to limit the damage, but his comments just seemed to make Peter cry even more. 

_Shit, what do I do now? _

_Kiss him....I dare you! His lips look like marshmallow candy, mmm sweet and soft._

_What the..? No...ohhh nope...you can get out of my head right now!_

That voice, that was one thing he really did not need at that moment. He had to take control of the situation and somehow get Peter to snap out of his spiralling anxiety.

"Hey come on now. Look at me Peter, focus on my face please. I know it's a fucked up mask of doom, but give it a chance okay. You need to get out of your head it's not a good place to be right now." Wade stared into Peter's eyes and stroked his hair away from his forehead. He felt slightly sweaty and too hot. "You're burning up Baby Boy, are you sure you're not coming down with something?"

Peter blinked as he registered Wade's words, feeling slightly embarrassed at his term of endearment.

_What did he just call me? Oh my god._

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I really tried to stay composed and keep it together, but Wade it's just too much. I've been so nervous all day. I just wanted everything to be perfect and now it's spoilt. You're a good person for wanting to help me, but I am better off being by myself. I don't feel any pressure to please anybody or have to live up to their expectations. I can just be me." Peter sat back in his seat and looked down at the table. He had tried so hard. 

Wade went into the kitchen and got him some water. He looked at the burnt pan and realised Peter had put way too much stress on himself. He felt guilty for forgetting that what he took for granted was a huge deal for the younger man to cope with. He seemed to be way too harsh on himself. Wade knew he could help him relax if he let him.

"Here drink this water. You know when I mentioned going to a movie I didn't necessarily mean we would have to go to a cinema. We could have a movie night at my place if you wanted to. I could make popcorn and hot dogs and we could drink milkshakes. I want to do something nice for you Peter. I think it's time you allowed yourself to have some fun and that can be completely on your terms, no pressure. I want you to feel relaxed and I will do anything to give you that." Wade watched him as he drank the water and seemed to calm down.

Peter thought about what Wade had said. He was right of course. At twenty three Peter should be out in the world, living a care free life, enjoying himself and throwing all caution to the wind. If only things were that simple. He liked the idea of a movie night, but he hated the idea of having to leave his safe space. What if something bad happened? What if there was a home invasion and some guys burst in and stabbed Wade leaving him to fend them off by himself? What if Wade got electrocuted and Peter had to get him to the hospital? What if he went out to get them popcorn kernels and got shot in a robbery? 

_NO! Nope....I need to stay here._

"Peter? Pete? Hey Peter? Are you still here?" Wade was staring at him intently.

"I'm sorry...no. I can't come to your apartment. You need to accept that I will never leave this place. It's just not safe out there for someone like me. Bad stuff happens when I'm around. If I stay here then I know everything will be okay. I can't risk it Wade. Please understand." Peter could feel the tears rising again and he swallowed hard to try and stifle his erratic emotions. He wanted to be on his own.

Wade nodded and reached over to stroke Peter's hair once more, but the younger man shied away and stood up from his seat.

"Wade I'm sorry but I need you to leave me alone. I like you, I really do, but I just can't be around you. Too much has happened...it's all too confusing. I know you are a good guy...I feel it, but even that is messing with my head. I'm so sorry I am like this. I don't want to be, but I have no choice." Peter saw the look on Wade's face and he felt his heart crumble. He looked so sad.

"Peter you do have a choice. I could help you get yourself well again. This isn't a life. You are hiding from the world and one day you will wake up and realise that your whole existence has passed you by. I am a good guy, I promise....please don't turn me away. Give me a chance to prove to you that life has something good to offer." Wade moved towards Peter and touched his shoulder. He wanted to be connected to him. 

Peter was staring at the floor, shuffling on his feet. He felt Wade's large hand cup his jaw and lift his chin upwards so he could see his face. His hazel eyes gazed down at Peter as he stroked his cheek. 

"Hiding yourself away won't make your demons disappear. The only way to combat fear is to face it head on. The demons need their asses kicking. One by one you need to fight them. I know you are strong. The fact that you have built this fortress to protect yourself tells me you have amazing inner strength and I just know if you allowed yourself to let go of all the shit that is haunting you then you could be happy." Wade rubbed Peter's cheek with his thumb. 

_He's so soft. God I want to kiss him so badly._

"Please let me be here for you. Use me Peter, tell me what is going on inside your head. Let me help you beat the demons, please Baby Boy....I want you to be happy. Anything you want I will do it, but please don't send me away." Wade tried to get through to Peter, showing him his sincerity.

The younger man's deep brown eyes caught The Merc's gaze full on and as he stood on tiptoes he stretched his neck up and was just able to reach Wade's face. He planted a tiny kiss on the bigger man's lower cheek and stood back down. 

Wade's mind melted on the spot.

_Oh boy, just kill me now._

"Thank you Wade. You have a generous heart, but I don't want you to feel sorry for me. My life isn't all bad. I have a lot of things that make me happy. Stuff I read and watch and people I talk to online who like the same things. My life isn't empty. It just gets lonely sometimes. I suppose what I miss the most is the feeling of another human's touch. It felt good holding on to you earlier. I could feel your heartbeat and it reminded me of a better time." Peter felt his face redden as he confessed his feelings. 

"Peter I don't feel sorry for you, I like you. I see something in you that makes me want to wrap my arms around you and squeeze you. You really have no idea how cute you are. You can hold me any time you want to Baby Boy. I'm all about the hugs. You never have to ask, just grab me and love me." Wade beamed at him, hearing Peter say he liked holding him was the best news he'd had all day.

_Dare I see a glimmer of hope?_

_Ahem!! Wade Wilson you are not a 'Good Guy' you are a coldblooded killer....or well..I do most of the actual unaliving, but you give the orders. Do you really think little miss Bambi eyes is going to want to hold you when he discovers the truth? I'll do a deal. If you promise to share him with me I won't tell him your secret. Oooohhh what I wouldn't do to those strawberry lips. Hold me back! _

_Jesus Christ._

The voice had gradually been getting stronger as the day had progressed. He could hear him loud and clear, like he was standing right beside him.

_This is not good, he can not come out, not again._

"Wade are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Peter looked worried.

"Well Baby Boy you are not the only one with demons. Mine seem to crop up when I least expect it. You know, another hug would probably make them go away." Wade winked at Peter as he opened his arms and beckoned him to come closer. "Come on, come and get some sugar, I need it just as much as you do." 

The two men embraced each other warmly. Peter was completely enveloped in Wade's strong arms, squashed up against his chest. He listened to his heart and felt his whole body relax. He had never felt so snug. Wade's body heat was like a glowing furnace. 

"Wade?"

"Yes Baby Boy?"

"I don't really want you to leave me alone. I just got scared. I like you...a lot."

"I like you too and don't worry because I have no intention of ever leaving you alone, no matter how much you pretend you want me to."

"Wade...did you mean it about me being able to hold you whenever I felt like it?"

"Yes."

"What if I wanted to hold you tonight...like all night?"

Peter felt Wade swallow.

"That would be fine, no great...yeah it would be ...ah for fuck's sake Peter it would be amazing! There I said it...yes I would like nothing more than to hold you all night."

_I think I'm going to cry._

Peter smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The burly man pulled up by the East Bridge. He was under strict instructions to view the footage before paying the agreed sum of money, except the moment the money was handed over he would shoot the anonymous seller. There could be no witnesses to this transaction.

A sleek black car approached the bridge. A man got out and walked across to the first car. He opened the door and got in.

"You Sal?" 

The burly man nodded and produced a laptop from a bag on the back seat. He opened it up and gestured for the other guy to plug in the USB stick with the footage. Almost immediately a grainy image appeared.

"Hold on it gets better." 

The film played out on the screen, clearing up after a couple of seconds. It was security footage from an abattoir. A man was shouting and staggering backwards as a figure in a black and red suit was slowly walking towards him pointing what looked like a Japanese sword. The first guy dropped to his knees and looked like he was begging. The suit guy kicked him over with his boot and brought the sword down hard on his shoulder, slicing his arm clean off. The man was screaming, his face contorting with the pain. The suit man laughed and sang loudly as he sliced the guy's other arm off and picked up both the limbs, pretending to give an applause by clapping the hands together.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

The burly man paused the footage and handed over the first bag of money, two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. 

"You want the other fifty grand, my boss needs a name."

"The guy in the suit is called Deadpool. He was a mercenary hired by this guy's brother no less. Some family hah? I don't know his real name but if you fast forward to the end there's a nice little surprise that might help."

The burly man clicked on the screen again and watched the footage speed up, it was mind blowingly gory, but with the speeded up actions it looked mechanical. If it wasn't his boss's father it would almost be funny. 

"There! Stop now, and watch."

The man in the red and black suit stood still in the abattoir as if he was taking in the carnage he had created. He looked from side to side and shook his head, then he reached up and removed his mask, revealing his scar covered face and a horrified expression. He threw his head back and let out a bone chilling roar. Then he glared straight at the camera. The last shot was of him throwing his sword towards the lens and the screen went black.

"Very nice...here's your money."

The seller was no fool and warned the burly man that if he harmed him he would become a target himself as he was hooked up with a remote filming device that was recording their meeting live and storing it at another location. 

The burly man snarled. He couldn't do anything and he knew his boss would probably put a bullet in his head if he lost his money. Orders were orders and he would rather die at the hands of a stranger than go back on his word.

As the seller walked away from the car the burly man aimed and shot him in the head, then he fired into the middle of his back just to be sure. The seller fell to the ground and the burly man covered his face as he retrieved the money. 

On returning to his boss he handed over the USB stick and the money, explaining what had happened. His boss assured him he would be protected for his loyalty, but as he turned to leave another heavy appeared and stabbed him in his chest.

"No hard feelings my friend, you just became a liability."

The embittered man looked at the USB stick and then at the name written on a piece of paper. He knew the footage would be hard to watch, but he had to see it for himself. He had to remind himself what this prick 'Deadpool' had done. He needed to feel his rage again, hype up his anger. He wanted to kill this worthless piece of shit.

"We got rid of the little freak and now we'll get rid of this fucked up asshole."

The man's brother walked in and grinned. "Yeah the little freak was easy. He saved us the job of slitting his throat. Shame we couldn't have been there when they fucked him up. I heard it was some show. Still no sign of his snitch boyfriend then?"

"Nah, I heard he tried to slash his wrists after princess fag killed himself, but he disappeared after that. He told the cops it was a ...what do you called it...'homo..blah blah attack' something to do with that little creep's art work."

"Homophobic...that's the word. Yeah you bet it was, but not for the reasons he thinks ha ha ha. He had to pay for his lies. Did you ever see our father lay a finger on any kids? Did he fuck us up? No! If he was some fucking peado, how come nobody else said anything? Even Josie's bullshit didn't add up. Her goddamned father set this up, if anybody is to blame for the fag's death it's him. Sticking his nose in where it wasn't needed, believing his messed up kid. I mean she was a goddamned loony tune."

The two men gave each other a look and inserted the USB stick into the laptop.

"Remember, this is for dad, we got to make this creep pay."

As the two brothers watched their father getting slaughtered the menacing voice lingered in the ether.

_Creep? Hahaha ohhh you do flatter me. Your time is coming buddy. You can mess me up til sundown, but lay a finger on that pretty Baby Boy and you will discover in the worst possible way that I don't play nicely when people try and break my toys._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Danny? Is that you? What happened to your face? Why are you that weird colour?"

Peter stared at his boyfriend's green-tinged face. He looked mouldy, like he had been lying in a ditch rotting away.

"Why won't you speak to me? Danny? Say something, please."

Danny's mouth opened and a strange hollow noise came out, like an echo.

"Why didn't you call me Peter? I waited for you. I missed you. I needed you."

Peter felt his heart pounding in his chest as he watched Danny's eyes turn black.

"NO! Danny....what is happening? Why are your eyes like that? Come back please. I'm sorry Danny....please I'm so sorry."

Peter watched Danny's mouth open and a long thick black eel slithered out, cracking his jaw open. Peter screamed.

"Noooo please MAKE IT STOP!!"

"Peter....wake up...come on!" Wade was shaking Peter to open his eyes and snap him out of his night terror. His whole body was soaked with sweat and he had wet himself. Wade had picked him up and carried him to the bathroom where he had turned on the shower. 

"Come on, you need to get in the shower, don't worry about the bed. I'll change the sheets for you." Wade kissed Peter's forehead as he looked around in a confused state. 

The young man felt his pyjama bottoms and saw the wet patch. He had no recollection of what happened. His shame at wetting himself made him want to crawl away and hide. He felt so embarrassed at losing control like that in front of Wade. Everything had been so perfect, but now it was all messed up and Peter wished he could disappear.

_I just wanted to feel safe...just for a little while_.

He had been elated at the prospect of Wade staying with him all night. He wanted nothing more than to be held by him and being able to fall asleep in his arms had seemed like a dream in itself. 

They had watched a bit of tv and finished off the beers. Wade had helped himself to some left over taco sauce and nachos, crunching away with a happy smile on his face. All the while Peter had been snuggled up against him on the sofa, feeling safe and secure with Wade's protective arm around him. 

They had retired to bed around midnight, Peter wearing PJs and Wade in his t-shirt and boxers. He had covered Peter with his body like a big soft comfort blanket. It was warm and cosy, everything Peter needed to finally feel relaxed. He had been convinced this would be his best sleep ever. How could the bad dreams even touch him with Wade's perfect soothing presence? 

As they lay beside each other, their bodies as close as they could get, Peter felt himself becoming aroused. He hadn't wanted anything to happen. He was still a virgin. His first night with Danny never happened and he couldn't have even looked at anybody else after he died. No, his only sexual experience with another had been the hand job Danny had given him and blown his mind. Every time he touched himself he would imagine Danny's featherlight fingertips as he caressed his painfully needy erection. It hadn't taken much to make Peter come and when he did it was like everything in his entire life had lead up to that one moment.

As he lay beside Wade Peter could feel his cock twitching. He imagined Wade's big hands all over his body and started moving slowly into him. Peter wanted him to know that he was turning him on. Wade had moved him on to his back and started kissing his neck. He had lifted up his PJ top and tenderly kissed him on his chest. He had circled his erect nipples with his tongue, gently biting them and sucking the puckered tips. Peter had moaned and sighed as he felt him tasting his skin and kissing him so eagerly. 

Wade had started moving down towards his groin with his mouth and Peter felt himself panic slightly, placing his hand on Wade's head and whispering to him.

"I want you, but I'm scared. I don't want it to hurt. Please Wade don't be too rough. I've never done this before." Peter had felt ashamed of his inexperience but Wade had moved back up to his face and kissed him full and long on his lips. As he stroked his cheek he told him not to worry, that he wasn't going to do anything to him, except kiss him and hold him. He wanted him to feel relaxed and turned on, but to enjoy those feelings without worrying about going any further just yet. 

"Thank you Wade....but part of me wants you to kiss me further down my body, put your lips on me, take me in your mouth. I want to know what that feels like. Please."

Wade had shook his head slightly and smiled at Peter. "Whatever you want sweet pea. If you are sure then I would be very happy to taste you Baby Boy. Just lie back and let me treat you right. I'm going to make you come so hard you'll be clinging to the ceiling." With those words ringing in his ears Peter had submitted to Wade's touch and his hot wet mouth.

All Wade had been thinking was how _lucky_ he felt and how he wanted to make Peter feel incredible. He moved down his body, feeling him tremble, his skin so sensitive to every touch. He slowly lowered Peter's PJ bottoms and exposed his erection, taking a sharp breath when he saw how big his cock looked compared to the rest of him.

_Somebody has been taking their vitamins, holy hell you gorgeous boy!_

"Are you okay Peter? Are you sure this is what you want?" Wade looked up at the younger man's face. 

"Please, yes...I want this more than anything. I want it to be with you." Peter closed his eyes and rested his head back on the pillow. His whole being was yearning to be touched. He needed to _feel_, not be scared anymore. _Relief_ needed to replace the torment in his injured mind.

Wade had taken him long and deep in his mouth, slowly working his tongue along every inch of skin, every vein, dipping into the tip, coaxing the pre-cum out as it coated his lips. He wanted to taste all of this gorgeous young creature, give him everything, anything, release him from his pain. 

The noises coming from Peter had increased from breathless gasps to full blown cries of longing as Wade moved faster and faster, sucking him, pinning his hips to the bed as he gorged himself on the younger man. The unyielding erection filled Wade's throat as he forced it as deep as he could take it, his fingers bruising Peter's hips as he grasped him tightly.

The release hit Peter with an unrelenting force, his whole body shook as he clutched Wade's scalp, pushing himself as far as he could go, crying out for him. The sounds of his orgasm filling the dimly lit room.

As Wade let him go he moved up beside him and wrapped him up in his arms, placing tiny kisses on his neck and spooning him with his big frame. Peter's mind had finally been alleviated from all the previous stress and anxiety. He felt peaceful, floaty, like nothing could ever harm him as long as he was with this beautiful generous man. They had both fallen asleep with serene smiles of contentment.

Now here he was, sitting on the bathroom floor looking and feeling like a fractured soul. His brain had tricked him in to a false sense of security, allowing his physical pleasure to mask his underlying mental tension. His feelings of _calm_ and _contentment_ had evaporated as soon as he tumbled into the realms of his dreams. There his recalcitrant brain took over and resumed the ongoing torture he had been enduring for too long.

"Peter sweetheart get in the shower, you will feel better, come on." Wade helped him get up and started undressing him. Peter just stood there and allowed him to take control. He had no dignity left to lose. Wade had now seen him in all his ugly reality. He was a good guy, but Peter doubted he would want to stick around after this.

_Why did I wet myself? That's not happened for a long time. I hate myself so much_.

As he stood under the hot spray of the shower he could see Wade's face through the partition. He looked perturbed, worried. Peter heard him sigh as he sat on the edge of the bathtub waiting for him to finish.

_Yeah...as soon as I'm done he'll be out of here and who can blame him?_

Peter finished in the shower and let Wade lift him out and wrap him in a towel. He carried him into the bedroom and laid him down in the clean sheets. The big Merc got on the bed, facing Peter. He said nothing and just looked in his eyes. The worry lines were visible, even through his scars.

"Peter, don't get angry or upset but I need to say something." Wade looked deadly serious.

Peter braced himself for the bad news.

_Oh here it comes..."I'm sorry but I can't do this, it was a mistake blah blah" ..._

"Sweetheart I am so worried about you. I've never seen somebody get so upset in a dream, you were so terrified it even frightened me and I'm not scared of anything! What you have going on in your mind is way too big for you to be dealing with alone. Also, Peter, I'm sorry...but I saw the scars on your wrists and Baby Boy it's damned near cracked my heart in two thinking about what you must have gone through. Please will you let me help you? I really care about you." Wade kissed Peter's forehead as tears streamed down the younger man's wearied face. 

"I...I thought you were going to leave, tell me it was all a mistake. I'm sorry for getting in such a bad state. I felt so good earlier, you made me feel happy Wade. I don't know why my stupid mind keeps fucking me up like this. I don't know how much more I can take." Peter sobbed into the pillow as Wade pulled him closer.

"I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me now sweet cheeks. Every time you feel like you are falling I'm going to be there to catch you. You've clearly suffered a major trauma Peter. If you want to get better, you are going to have to open up. Talking about it is the only way to beat it. Confronting those demons remember? It can't hurt you anymore, the bad thing has already happened and you are still here to tell the tale. So, my sweet special boy, it's time you told me the truth." 

Peter knew he was right. He knew he had to face the past. He was so afraid of letting Wade in, but he made him feel safe. He felt like he could trust him even though he had barely known him a month. It was like he had been sent to save him, care for him, protect him.

_Love_ him.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you need to be patient with me. The only other person I have ever told anything to was the police woman who took my statement and I have almost no memory of that, but I can recall every detail of the night I lost everything." 

_I'm doing this for you Danny, it's time to let you rest in peace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Wade baby you are killing me! ❤😭❤  
The next chapter will deal with Peter's trauma, it's grim!  
Thank you for reading this far lovely people xoxoxo💕💕💕


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells Wade the story of his awful trauma and Wade makes a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Graphic depiction of rape and violence. Graphic abusive language referring to Danny and Peter's sexuality.  
This is the reason Peter is a recluse, so it was never going to be pretty.  
Mention of suicide attempt.

(April 2017- Two and a half years earlier.)

"Congratulations son the mural is a triumph. You've really captured the spirit of our wonderful city. I trust all was well with the financial arrangements? Any issues please speak to my secretary. I would also like to invite you and your partner for a reception at City Hall next Friday, be good for you to raise your profile." The Mayor had been full of praise for Danny's art work and the young man was glowing with pride as he shook his hand.

He turned to Peter and squeezed his hand. "Things are really happening now. It's so exciting and I'm so happy you are here with me. Thank you for always being there my darling. I love you."   
Peter felt so proud to be at Danny's side, he loved his passion for his art and he admired his talent. Hearing the Mayor call him Danny's 'partner' had given him butterflies. He loved him so much, it was like a drug, captivating and addictive. Danny had stolen Peter's heart and he would have given him the world if he could.

"I love you too. The work looks so great and it's so nice to hear all these people being so positive and encouraging. I told you they would love it. You have given them something beautiful, something for everybody." Peter beamed at his boyfriend.

Danny had been a nervous wreck about unveiling the mural. He'd been updating it right up until the day before, saying he didn't want to leave anything or anybody out. It was meant to be a celebration, not just of the city, but of life. It had to be all inclusive, diverse, representative. He didn't want anybody to feel overlooked or discredited. He knew there would be certain groups of people who would take offense and try and protest the unveiling. Mainly bigots and religious fanatics, intent on repressing those around them. The sad thing was Danny had also included them in the mural. They were a part of this life and they had a right to be represented. Some would find that shocking, but that was Danny's attitude he was open minded towards all walks of life.

As it was the artwork had been praised and a large group of people had turned out for the unveiling that brisk April evening. Peter had scanned the crowd looking for any potential trouble makers, but all seemed calm and happy. It was a jubilant atmosphere and when the mural was uncovered a huge cheer and applause filled the air. 

Peter mingled with some of the guests, welcoming the compliments and enquiries about the artist and his work, while Danny spoke to the press and posed for photographs. At one point he grabbed hold of Peter and put his arm round him for a photo. Peter was caught completely off guard and smiled awkwardly. Later the caption would highlight their relationship and Peter had saved the newspaper article in a box under his bed. 

As the evening wound down the two young men were gravitating towards each other, knowing that once they got back to their apartment they were going to make love for the first time. Danny had been teasing Peter all day, winking at him and playfully pinching him. "I am dreaming about you Peter, let's just forget the art and go to bed now! The Mayor can wait!" He had laughed as Peter shook his head and was way too serious. 

Now, after a few drinks and full of endorphins they glanced across at one another and it was as if all the people around them just fell away. They only had eyes for each other. Peter wanted Danny with every inch of his being. He needed him.

They decided to go for a bite to eat at a little restaurant a block away. Peter knew Danny was intentionally prolonging the evening ,so that by the time they fell into each other's arms he would be a needy mess and Danny could take him however he wanted. He was being playful and seductive and Peter's arousal was so strained it was hurting him. As they turned the corner to the restaurant Danny brushed his hand against Peter's crotch making him gasp. 

"Jesus Peter you are so sensitive and was that some hard candy I felt there? Oh you're going to be sooooo easy to play with later....I can't wait gorgeous." Danny giggled at him as he grabbed his hand and walked out in front. 

A group of four guys walked along the street and the last guy caught Danny's shoulder as he passed him. Danny looked round at him as the guy apologised, the look hung in the air for a few seconds and Danny nodded. "It's ok." Peter saw the look, it was a little weird but he thought nothing of it and they carried on to the restaurant.

The food had been delicious and they had shared a bottle of wine which made them both feel slightly light headed and increased their laughter. The restaurant owner had refused any payment saying it was a pleasure to serve the artist who had brought something so inspiring to the neighbourhood and he was always welcome in his establishment.

"Oh my god Peter I feel like a celebrity. This is fantastic, free food and drink!" Danny was all bubbly and smiley as they left the restaurant and started walking home. Halfway down the street he stopped and said he wanted them to walk back over to the mural and take a look at it now all the people had gone and it was really there as a piece of public art. Peter loved his excitement and kissed him on his lips, letting his hands settle on his hips. Danny grabbed the back of Peter's head and forcefully responded, pushing him into a doorway. He grinded into Peter's crotch, pushing on his erection, whispering in his ear. "I could take you right now. I know how much you want me. I could fuck you here in public, give them all something to see." 

Peter had felt his groin burn at Danny's words. He was so horny it was killing him. Just as soon as he had grabbed him he was walking away again, leading Peter back to the mural. 

They could see the artwork up ahead, but something wasn't right as Danny let go of Peter's hand and started running towards it, shouting as he ran.

"No no no!! What the fuck? What have they done?" He was screaming at the image on the wall and tears were streaming down his face. "Fucking bastards, fucking assholes, why???" 

Peter stared in horror at the mural. It had been freshly defaced with spray paint. Crude depictions of male genitalia and the words 'fucking fags' had been sprawled across the beautiful colourful image. Far right symbols and the words 'Kill them!' adorned the lower half of the mural in red paint. It was awful. All Danny's hard work and heartfelt message had been wiped out with this onslaught of hatred. 

He dropped to his knees and cried into his hands. All the emotion from the past few weeks, the revelation about his abuser's death, his childhood pain, his anxiety about his artwork, all his pent up frustration just came flooding out. He was devastated.

Peter knelt beside him and tried to comfort him, but he was inconsolable. He told him they should call the police, somebody must have seen this happening. It had only been a couple of hours since the unveiling, there would have been people around. Peter got his phone out and started dialling the number, but Danny stopped him saying it was pointless. Nobody would be interested in some artwork getting vandalised on a Friday night in the city. They had more serious matters to attend to.

As they got back up again they heard the sound of laughter coming from the darkness behind them. It was a nasty, taunting laugh. Like a bully in a playground. Peter felt himself go cold. He didn't like where this was heading. He tried to stop Danny as he started walking forwards, furiously shouting.

"Hey! Who are you? Did you do this? What the FUCK is wrong with you? Is your pathetic little life so messed up that you would destroy somebody else's hard work? Come out and show yourself! Fucking coward!!" Danny spat the words as he strode towards the laughter, his fury boiling over.

Peter still had his phone in his hand and he looked at the number for the police on his screen. Then out of nowhere Danny got slammed to the ground and two guys dragged him off into the dark across the street. Peter started trembling and dialled the number, he frantically told the operator his location and that his friend was being attacked, but before he could say anymore his phone was yanked away and a hand clamped over his mouth. 

"Grab his legs, keep him still." Peter was dragged the same way as Danny, into an alleyway. The two thugs who had grabbed him held him tightly and pushed him down on to his knees. There were two others kicking and punching Danny as he lay groaning on the grimy floor. Peter felt completely helpless, he tried to struggle but the hands just held him tighter and the voices snarled at him. As he focussed in the dim light he recognised them as the four guys who had passed them on the way to the restaurant. Now the look Danny had given them made sense, he had clocked that they were trouble.

"Quit moving you disgusting little freak. You're gonna watch what we do to nasty little fucks like your boyfriend over there. He thinks he can come into our neighbourhood and spread his faggot disease. He needs a lesson from some real men hahaha." Peter felt bile rising from his stomach, a burning feeling in his chest. He was petrified and all he could see was his beautiful Danny spitting blood as these creeps kicked the shit out of him. He had no idea if the police would come, but right at that moment it was his only hope.

The thugs stopped kicking and whispered something to each other. Peter couldn't hear them. His arms were in agony as one of the others kept them pinned behind his back and his accomplice held Peter's head in place, still with his hand firmly covering his mouth. His eyes were wide as he stared at Danny's distraught face. It was covered in dirt and blood and his eyes were full of tears. He stared up at Peter and suddenly called out. "Don't be scared, I love you, don't be afraid of these fucking cunts. They can't hurt us, they never will, motherfuckers!!" Danny kicked out and caught one of the thugs on his shin. He grabbed his leg in pain and raged at the young artist as he glared up at him. "I'm not scared of you! I've faced worse than your pathetic fucking bullshit." 

Peter was trying to shake his head, his muffled voice stemmed by the pinching hand. He wanted to tell Danny to shut up, keep quiet, not aggravate these creeps. He didn't have to prove anything to Peter or anybody. If he didn't fight back they would get bored and leave, but Peter could see the anger and injustice pouring out of Danny's face. He was a million miles away from the happy and loving guy who had playfully kissed Peter a few moments before. He was hurting and full of rage and he wasn't going to let these bastards take what self respect he had left. 

"Fucking little freak! Yeah he said he would kick off, heard he likes the attention. Well sunshine if that's what you want, that's what you'll get. Make sure his boyfriend is watching closely. Show him what's to come. You're next fag boy!" The thugs started tearing Danny's clothes off as he fought back. They punched his head and grabbed his hair pulling him up on to all fours. The larger of the two ripped his underwear off and grabbed his hips as he pulled out his own hard cock. Peter started crying as he watched the thug ram his erection into Danny, making him cry out and curse even louder. "Fuck you, you're not hurting me, you will never hurt me!" The other guy was still holding on to Danny's hair as he moved round to his face and slapped him hard, pushing his dirty fingers into his mouth. Danny tried to bite him, but he just laughed and put his hand round his throat. All the while the other creep was ramming into him relentlessly, hurting him, tearing his skin. 

"You see how your boyfriend likes it hard? Is that what he does to your disgusting little cunt? You're next, I'm gonna have you myself, you look like a virgin, hell you smell like one! Don't be scared, I'll make sure it hurts real good, fuck you nice and deep hahaha." Peter cried as he felt the hands digging into his jaw, holding him in place, forcing him to watch his beloved being violated and abused by the two disgusting sleazebags. In his mind he was pleading to whichever gods he could imagine to send the police to find them. He was terrified they were going to get killed and left there to rot in the dark damp alleyway. 

Danny was groaning and puking up blood as the other guy took hold of his head and forced him to suck his cock, shoving it in hard and unforgiving. Danny was making choking noises and his body was shaking. The thug who was abusing him from behind let out a yell as he clearly came inside him and laughed as Danny ejaculated at the same time. It had been an involuntary orgasm and Peter could see the shame and hurt in his eyes, the tears and dirt smeared all over his face as he choked on the other guy's thrusting cock. 

It was horrific and Peter couldn't do anything to stop it. He had no strength against these monsters. All he could do was watch and listen. Every time he tried to close his eyes he got a swift punch in his gut from the thug holding his jaw. The other one kneeling behind him holding his arms in place had already started touching him with his other hand. He could feel him reaching round inside his boxers grabbing at his genitals. He wanted him to stop, he wanted it all to be over. Why weren't the police coming? 

The thug who was orally abusing Danny let out a greasy moan and pulled his cock out of his mouth spraying his cum all over Danny's bruised and grimy face. The seed mixed in with the blood, snot and tears and reduced the beautiful young artist to a heaving sobbing mess on the dirty ground. He had surrendered, given up the fight, he was just lying there, all his vigour drained from his broken soul. The first guy kicked him hard multiple times in his ribs and high fived his friend as he took out his cock and in a final act of depravation started urinating over Danny's bruised naked body. The pair of them laughed as Danny cried, unable to move.

Peter was shaking. The hand on his cock was trying to get him hard, but Peter was so afraid there was of course no reaction other than anxiety and fear. Danny's abusers turned to look at him, the predatory glare ignited in their eyes. He was next and they looked like they were going to tear him apart. All four men gathered round Peter as he trembled and cried, begging them not to hurt him. He tried to appeal to their better nature, saying he needed to get his friend to the hospital and if they let him go he would suck them off, every one of them. He was trying to bargain with four devils, they had no intention of letting him go. His inexperience and fear was fuelling their hunger for pain and degradation. They were going to hurt him and enjoy it. The biggest of the thugs hissed at him.

"Shut up whining virgin. We had your boyfriend, but he was easy, he loved it. Did you see him come? Ha ha he couldn't get enough of my dick in his sloppy ass. Now you are a whole other ball park. Nothing cocky about you little boy. You look like you still get milk and cookies from your mama's kitchen. I'm gonna enjoy stretching your tight little hole, make it bleed. I'm gonna ruin you for every other fucker who wants a piece of you. Your ass is mine!" Peter winced at the creep's words. The hand had left his mouth and was now round his neck and the other hand that had tried to make him hard was now on his ass. The big abuser lowered his pants and showed Peter his erect member. It was large and purple with veins running down the shaft. Pre-cum gushed out of the tip and he pushed it towards Peter's face, smearing the fluid over his cheek.

"Hey why are you having all the fun? Every fucking time you get all the good stuff. You had the little freak, now it's our turn. This dude is ours. We grabbed him, we get to fuck him. Put your dick away you fucking dog. We get paid either way." The guy holding Peter's ass was mouthing off. He shoved his finger inside Peter to prove a point. "Ohhh he's so fucking tight. Yeah this baby is mine!" Peter squirmed and flinched as he felt the rough finger penetrate him. He was sobbing and begging them to stop and let him go. All he could see was Danny lying motionless on the ground, covered in grime, blood and urine. He had no idea how badly hurt he was but he knew he needed medical help.

"Strip him, let's see his virgin body. Hold his head. You get first go, make him gag ha ha!" The hand holding his neck turned his head towards one of the thugs who had first grabbed him and Peter was confronted with his cock. He shoved it in his face, but Peter kept his lips firmly shut. He could feel the slimy pre-cum slipping over his lips and he felt nausea rise up inside him. He wasn't just going to let them abuse him. Something stirred a stubborn gene within him. Why should these creeps get to hurt him? They had hurt the one man he loved and now they wanted more, how dare they. He squeezed his eyes shut and kept his lips pursed. Even if they beat the crap out of him he wasn't going to let them win.

A heavy hand slapped him hard across his face, but he didn't move. Another slap and this time he felt the other hand roughly thrust fingers up inside him. As he yelled out in pain the first guy grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back, pushing his dick inside Peter's mouth. "Don't try and fight it little boy, you're not gonna win. There's four of us and one of you and we're all horny as fuck, so it's gonna be a long night. Hahahahaha...now shut the fuck up and suck my cock you whiny little bitch."

Peter felt like he was choking, he was trying to breathe through his nose, but it was all blocked up from his crying. Every time the thug thrust his cock in Peter's mouth he could feel himself dry heave. The salty aftertaste of the precum and the burning sensation at the back of his throat was too much to take. He could feel the hands trying to take his jeans off and then the rough fingers jabbing at his entrance, trying to get inside. It was painful and degrading. Peter was trying to take himself away from it all in his mind. He was trying to imagine himself somewhere else, far away, together with Danny.

He gave up fighting and just let it happen. 

Suddenly he caught a glimpse of a flash of blue and a loud siren going off, more blue filled the alleyway and the four abusers started shouting and they pushed him on to the floor, one of them kicking him in his stomach as a last act of cruelty. "Too bad virgin, we're outta here." Then they ran off down the alleyway and into the night. 

Peter lay on his side in the grime of the alleyway. He could see Danny, his eyes were open. He was looking directly at Peter and he was trying to speak. HIs voice was raspy and broken. "Please....help me....please...hurts too much." Peter crawled over towards him and took him in his arms, crying and shouting, hoping the police would hear him. He didn't know what to do. He was in a state of shock.

After a few minutes Peter stumbled to his feet and straightened his clothes out, found his jacket on the floor and covered Danny with it. He staggered out the alleyway and shouted to the police. They came running over and called an ambulance when they saw Danny. He was in a bad way. The thugs had beaten him severely and the damage from the sex attack only added to his pain and shame. He reached out to Peter to hold his hand. Together they sat and waited for the paramedics. 

The ambulance arrived and loaded Danny on to a stretcher and Peter stayed with him. He stroked his face and hands and kissed his forehead, trying to reassure him and telling him how much he loved him. Danny just kept saying sorry and how he wanted Peter to forgive him for not walking away. Peter's tears just kept coming. The sight of his beloved and the pain and humiliation they had been subjected to was like a knife to his heart. All he wanted was to be with Danny and make everything alright. He knew as long as they were together they could recover and start again. 

"Peter, please don't leave me. I need you. I love you. Stay with me. Please." 

"I won't leave you Danny. I love you, you're mine forever. Don't cry, don't worry. Everything will be okay. I promise."

But everything wasn't okay. As soon as Danny's family arrived at the hospital Peter was shut out. He had to be checked over in a side ward and when he was discharged and given the all clear to go home he found Danny's brother in the corridor waiting to talk to him. He was asking him all kinds of detailed questions about the attack and what he remembered. Peter told him he was giving a statement to the police and he thought it was a homophobic attack by a gang. Danny's bother had asked him if any names were mentioned, like if they knew the attackers. Peter had thought about the look Danny had given the guy who bumped into him. Had he misread that? Did he in fact know the guy? 

When Peter tried to get in to see Danny he was told it was family only and he was not to be disturbed. Peter had explained he was his boyfriend and they had been brought in together and as sympathetic as the nurse was she had to comply with the wishes of his family. Peter sat alone on the chairs outside Danny's room. He wasn't going to leave without him. The nurse took pity on him and told him that when she went to the bathroom he should take that opportunity and slip inside the room.

Peter had been shocked by the state Danny was in. His face was all bruised and cut, half covered in bandages. His body was bound as he had broken ribs and his collarbone was cracked in two places. He had a broken wrist and his legs and back were covered in marks and deep bruises. The sex attack had torn his insides and his genitals were also covered in bruises. Miraculously he was awake and his bloodshot eyes met Peter's as he broke down at the edge of the bed. He kissed him gently and stroked him, his tears falling on to Danny's cheek. It was like a haunting nightmare to see the man he loved so destroyed. Danny tried to speak but all he could manage was a whisper.

"Love....love you....don't leave me...love you...my Peter." 

"I know sweetheart, don't try and talk. I am right here. I promise I won't leave you. I love you so so much. Danny you are my whole life." 

As Danny had drifted off into a sleep, the nurse had warned Peter that his family would be arriving soon and he should wait outside again. He leant down and kissed Danny on his bruised lips and stroked his face. He walked out of the room and that was the last time he saw him.

The following day Peter discovered that Danny's family had moved him to a different hospital away from the city and Peter had no way of contacting him. He was in a complete panic and had no idea why or what was going on. He had been cut off from the man he loved and had no way of finding him. Nobody would tell him any details. 

He rushed back to their apartment to find his brother there picking up Danny's stuff and loading it into a car. Peter had begged him to tell him where he was but all the brother would say was that it was safer for both of them if they didn't see each other for a while. He promised to get in touch when Danny was feeling better. He said he was sorry and then he said "We are all so sorry. You didn't deserve this, neither of you. They went too far." Peter hadn't thought about that comment until much later and had always wondered if Danny had known their attackers. If it had somehow been planned. 

Three weeks had passed and Peter had spoken to the police and to the Mayor's office. A public statement had been issued condemning the attack and the defacing of the mural and a clean up operation was being implemented to restore it so that Danny would see it when he was better. Peter had not been able to get near Danny in all that time and slowly he was becoming more and more depressed. Every night he had bad dreams and he became afraid to go outside in case he would be attacked again. He hadn't set foot at college since the attack and he felt as if he couldn't go on, but the thought of seeing his beloved again kept him going. He had to hold it together for him.

Then Danny had died. He had woken up one morning a month after the attack, headed out to the beach and walked into the ocean. The coast guard fished him out of the water and all Peter got was a phone call telling him he was dead and no he couldn't come to the funeral. In his grief and despair he had taken a razor blade to his wrists and as the blood flowed out he panicked and called the emergency number, passing out before the medics arrived on the scene. When he woke up alone in hospital he felt afraid and anxious and above all he didn't feel safe. They still had no leads on the attackers and now his photo had been in the newspaper posing with Danny in front of the mural. He felt too vulnerable. The world was not a place he wanted to be anymore. So he had looked for a new home and that's how he ended up where he was now.

The day Peter moved in he locked all the bolts on the door and promised himself he would never leave again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade sat and stared straight ahead as he listened to the harrowing account of Peter's traumatised past. A cold shiver had crawled over his being. His emotions were a mixture of anger and sadness. He wanted to kill the monsters who had attacked him and at the same time he wanted to wrap Peter up in his arms and never let him go. 

There was something else bothering Wade. The whole story sounded familiar and he was scared to let his brain remind him why. He had a horrible feeling this attack and his last job were connected. It was the name of Peter's boyfriend that had triggered his mind. He knew his old army buddy's nephew was called Danny and he had been attacked as a result of Deadpool killing his abusive uncle. The way Peter described him it sounded like the boy Wade had once met at his friend's house. he would have been a lot younger then, but the blonde hair and confident manner had already been present. He was a pretty kid, self assured, but in a way that told Wade he was clearly over shouting to cover his insecurity. Wade needed to know his surname to be sure. 

He looked at the expression on Peter's face and reached over to hold him. Peter clung to Wade's chest, his tears soaking his t-shirt. He wanted to comfort him, take his pain away, but his own rising feelings of guilt were stopping him.

"Peter you said you had a photo of you and Danny in the newspaper, can I see it please? I am just curious, would that be okay?" Wade kissed his cheek as he went to get up. He watched him walk into the bedroom and cursed himself under his breath.

_Fuck fuck fuck! This is bad. I don't even need to see the photo. I know it's him._

The voice in the darkness teased and laughed.

_Ohhhh somebody is in trouble. Little miss peachy cheeks isn't going to like you anymore. _

He knew it was true. How could he explain that due to his own crazy alter ego's behaviour Peter and his boyfriend had ended up getting mauled by a group of thugs? It was an impossible and unbelievable situation and Wade felt dumbstruck. Worse, he felt unable to give Peter the support he needed in that moment of revelation. He needed him. Wade had got him to open up and now he was acting like a dumb ass. 

"Here, this is the photo that was taken on the night the mural was presented. See how happy he looked?" Peter's tears showed no sign of stopping and Wade felt like the world's biggest rat. A hypocrite.

He looked at the photo, two beautiful young guys clinging together, one looking radiant and the other like a rabbit caught in headlights. The caption told Wade all he needed to know, all he already knew. Danny's surname was Marchese, the same name as his old friend. Wade's guilt felt like a giant rock pressing down on his chest. He needed to get out of Peter's apartment. He needed space to think, to process what Peter had just confided to him and his own part in this heartbreaking story. 

_I can't just leave him here. He's just exposed his biggest fear. _

_Wade you are a fucking coward. The pretty baby needs you, but he doesn't know you does he? Not really?_

_Fuck off Pool!_

The realisation that his own reckless actions had contributed not only to a young man's death, but also to Peter's isolation was too much for Wade. His own mental state was wavering and Deadpool's voice had become too prominent again.

"Peter sweetheart I'm sorry to do this, but I have to go. I need to think about what you have just told me. I can't really explain it right now, but my feelings are so strong about it and about you that I need to be on my own for a little while. Please don't think it's because of you Baby Boy. I really am sorry." Before even waiting for a reply Wade had rushed off out the front door. Leaving Peter sitting perplexed on his own.

_I can't believe he's left me after what I've just told him._

Peter was confused by Wade's reaction, but a small voice inside scolded him for being so trusting. Of course he had scared him off. Who wants someone else's fucked up baggage ruining everything? He had only known him a few weeks and in that time he had shown more of himself than he had since losing Danny. It was clearly too much for Wade. Peter was grateful to him for giving him some comfort but maybe this was for the best.

_Back to being alone. It's better that way. it was nice while it lasted._

_Wade was nice._

_Wade is nice._

_Wade._

_Please come back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Wade.  
Poor Peter still blaming himself!  
Maybe it's time we let Deadpool out to play.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade realises he's being watched and needs some help from his Alter Ego.  
Peter gets a big shock.  
Danger is round the corner.  
***God I am so bad at summaries**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of gory graphic violence. Usage of derogatory homophobic language and other explicit language.

"Hey there, you the furniture guy?"

"I might be, it depends who's asking."

Wade had arrived at this studio to find a man waiting outside. He looked average enough, but Wade was always suspicious of people who just showed up unannounced.

"My Name's Reed, Jackson Reed. I own a number of boutique hotels in the city and I was interested in your work. You come highly recommended by one of my colleagues. I'm looking to upgrade a couple of rooms with some bespoke items." The guy stuck his hand out for Wade to shake. The Merc ignored it and went to unlock his workshop.

"I normally only make arrangements via email. How did you get this address?" Wade didn't like the guy's air of familiarity. This wasn't how he did business. He kept his studio off limits to customers, preferring to take the items to them himself. Most of his buyers were wealthy city types with more money than sense and no time to be hassling him at his studio. He would discuss any projects via emails and video calls, thus keeping things simple. 

The guy looked shifty as he claimed to have gotten the address from a colleague who had purchased some chairs recently. He'd seen them in his dining room and was impressed with the work.   
Wade wasn't buying any of it. Yes he had sold some chairs to a guy from Manhattan, but at no point had he visited his studio. It wasn't a secret or anything, but Wade just hated people knowing his personal information. His studio was his refuge when his mind was in turmoil. Much like how he felt at that very moment.

He had left Peter's apartment the previous night, his head spinning from what Peter had told him. The odds on him being Danny Marchese's boyfriend were slim to none, yet there he was. Wade had felt awful because it was clear that Peter had no idea who was really responsible for the horrific attack they had suffered. He seemed under the illusion that it had been an attack about Danny's art work. Wade still hadn't decided what he was going to do.

"Well, you'd better come inside and we can talk about it." Wade opened the door and let the guy in. 

"Thanks Wade..oh erm I mean Mr Wilson, I am being a little presumptuous there calling you by your first name." The guy sniggered and scanned the studio as Wade's hackles went right up.

_What does this dweeb really want?_

Wade walked over to one of his large work benches and removed a cordless sander from it's charging station. He glanced over at the guy who was hovering around some newly varnished cabinets. His body language was off, like he was caging the place. 

Wade sidled up behind him and with a swift movement he had the guy on the floor. He flicked the switch on the sander and held it next to his face. 

"Start talking! Who the fuck are you and what do you want?!" Wade growled. The guy was wide eyed and sweating. He could feel the heat coming off the sander as it threatened to strip his skin clean off. 

"Mar....Marchese brothers sent me...something about their father. I don't want no trouble man. I was just sent to check you out. Pl...please...don't use that thing....I got kids man... please." He was stuttering and shaking. Wade switched the sander off and stood up, yanking the guy off the floor. 

"Let me guess, they found the security footage? I wondered how long it would be. In that case I'm afraid I can't let you go just yet. Give me your phone, I'm going to record a little message for them, but first I need to tie you up. I hope you understand?" Wade took the guy's phone and secured his hands and feet with cable ties and used a rag to blindfold him. "Believe me this is for your own good."

At the side of the studio Wade had a small storage unit containing a steel cabinet that he kept locked at all times. Reluctantly he took out the key and inhaled deeply as he opened it up. The red and black suit hung there like a death shroud. He never thought he would be in this position again. He had turned his back on this side of his life, but it had just reared it's ugly head again.

_Hey! Who are you calling ugly? Are we going to play?_

Wade knew once he put the suit on his mind would be flooded with Deadpool's characteristics and while he was still himself it was like he became possessed in some way. The suit just brought out a much darker side to Wade, one he had needed to survive in the past. Now these two fuckers were on to him and he wanted to meet them head on. He had no idea if they knew Peter or where he was, but he wasn't going to let them harm him. He felt a deep seated rage bubbling away inside his gut when he thought about what had happened to Peter and he felt awful for just walking out and leaving him like some selfish prick. 

_I need to make things right. I really care about him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter hadn't slept all night and he looked and felt terrible. His mind had been all over the place thinking about Wade and his weird, almost cool, reaction. It wasn't how Peter had expected him to be. He thought he might have at least been a bit more supportive, comforting even. Instead he had given Peter half a hug and appeared to freak out about the whole thing. He also thought it was weird he asked to see the photo of him and Danny and then he had looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

_It's almost like he knew him or something._

Peter shrugged that idea off, it was ridiculous. Maybe he just felt uncomfortable, like he was somehow invading Peter's privacy. It didn't add up, especially after he told him that he wanted to support him. Wade had drawn the story from Peter and then he had run out on him.

_It makes no sense. I need to talk to him._

As the evening drew in Peter had been waiting for Wade to come home. He had been sitting by his front door listening for the sound of the lift. It was getting later and later and Peter was convinced he was staying away because of him. He felt so tired and wanted to go to sleep, but he needed to speak to Wade that same night. He wanted things to be alright between them. He decided he would write a note and post it through Wade's front door. Then when he came home he would find it and hopefully come over.

_I really hope he does._

Peter sat breathing in and out with short breaths hyping himself up to step outside his front door. He needed to be brave and just go for it. This was something important to him. He unbolted the door and slowly opened it. The hallway was dark, the only light came from the green sign above the elevator and peter's doorway. He was panting, trying to stay calm as he stared across at Wade's door.

_Come on Peter, it's just a few steps, just like to the garbage chute, be brave._

He stepped outside and felt a little rush in his belly. He reached Wade's door and pushed through the folded up piece of paper, but as he did he saw a shadow emerge in the light from his doorway. He held his breath as the figure moved closer behind him. His heart was racing at a hundred miles per hour and tears were forming in his eyes, his fear taking over his mind.

_Oh no no no please don't hurt me. Please...._

Peter clenched his eyes shut as he felt a hand on his waist and heard a dark whisper in his ear.

"Hello Baby Boy, I've been dying to meet you." 

The voice gave Peter goosebumps over his entire body and he felt himself being lifted off the ground and carried back into his apartment. He was rigid with fear.

The figure lowered him down and there he stood trembling with his eyes still firmly closed. He was too scared to open them and be confronted with whoever had manhandled him. Peter could hear the figure moving, steadily breathing as he circled around him. Then he felt two hands on his middle and he was pulled back against the figure's body. The voice was there again, breathy and teasing.

"Mmmm you smell like freshly baked muffins, all soft and sweet. I knew you'd be dreamy, but holy shit pickles Wade is one lucky guy. Maybe I should get a little taste for myself, what do you say Candy Buns?" He nuzzled Peter's neck and the younger man gasped at his touch.

"Who...who are you? Why are you here? How do you know Wade?" Peter's voice was a shaking mess. He opened his eyes and looked down at the gloved hands holding him. He was locked against the figure's broad chest and to his shame he felt a weird sense of arousal. He stammered as he spoke up again. "Please....whoever you are. I have nothing for you. I just live here and I don't even know Wade that well. Please don't hurt me."

"Don't be scared, I'm not here to hurt you. I'd be in big trouble with Wade if I did that. I mean, I _could_ hurt you if you wanted me to. You might _think_ you have nothing for me, but Baby Boy ohhhh you have no idea...I could spend hours making you feel very special." As Peter felt the hands grip him tighter the figure gently grinded his hips forward and he clearly felt his prominent erection sticking in his back. Peter inhaled sharply and felt his groin twitch madly.

_Why is this turning me on? What the fuck is wrong with me? _

"Please let go of me." Peter wanted to see who this person was.

He felt the hands release him and he stepped away, turning around to face the figure. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. A masked man in a black and red suit with straps and belts and what looked like swords on his back.

_And..wait ..oh my god...are those guns??_

Peter stared wide eyed at the figure. He had no idea what to say or do. He had never really met anybody like this guy before. Was he a super hero or was he a mutant, what was the deal?  
"Who the hell are you?" Peter's voice was far too shrill.

"The name's Deadpool and I am your new bodyguard. Wade doesn't really like me hanging around but he needed my help, so here I am...back to save the day!" Deadpool did a little dance and jazz hands to add to the sheer ridiculousness of the moment. He laughed loudly as he saw the confusion on Peter's face. "Hey Peachy cheeks don't look so worried, I'm on your side. If you come here I'll make you smile so hard your face will crack. Damn! You really are way too cute."

Peter stood open mouthed trying to comprehend what exactly was happening. He needed to see Wade, talk to him. Not this guy, who was way too horny and excitable for Peter's liking. He couldn't believe how shameless he was. He clearly had a hard on, but was doing nothing to hide it, even pushing his hips forward slightly so Peter would notice it.

_Oh my god...this guy!_

"Look, I'm not sure what this is all about and why you are here, but I really need to see Wade. It's important I talk to him. I'm serious, so if you can call him or bring him here I would be very grateful." Peter heard Deadpool let out a sleazy growl.

"NO! Not that grateful!" Peter scowled at The Merc and he hung his head in a sulk.

Deadpool reached up and removed his mask.

"Wade? Oh my god, what the hell messed up game are you playing here? Why would you scare me like that? You fucking asshole." Peter started hitting Wade, but he grabbed hold of his wrists and pulled him in close. He stared into his eyes and forcefully kissed him. Peter's whole body went limp at the feeling of Wade's lips on his. He wanted him so badly, all his anger and fear evaporated. He hungrily kissed him back, sucking and biting his scarred lips, relishing Wade's moans and growls as his hands roamed all over his body. 

"Peter I want you. I'm sorry I walked out. I can't stop thinking about you." Wade picked Peter up and carried him to the sofa. As he placed him down he threw off his katanas and belt and kneeled in front of him, spreading his thighs and pushing his arousal against his crotch. The suit made his body look twice as impressive, tight and revealing in all the right places. Peter was grabbing at the fabric and rubbing himself against Wade's big form. 

The Merc pulled Peter's pants and underwear off and admired his smooth cock once more. He removed his gloves and curled his fingers round the deep pink shaft, slowly stroking it, desiring the warm soft skin. Peter was trying to thrust his hips up towards Wade's touch, his legs resting either side of The Merc's kneeling form. He desperately wanted more, but he was afraid of pain. He needed Wade to be gentle.

"Please Wade...I don't want it to hurt, please be careful. I want you...I need you, but I'm scared." Peter hid his face behind his arms as Wade continued to milk his cock. He lowered his suit pants and took out his own large erection and rubbed it alongside Peter's. He grinned as he watched the two members slide against one another. Both were oozing precum and Wade smeared it all over as he continued jerking them off together with his big hand.

"Peter sweetheart don't be scared. I'm just going to touch you, nothing else. I'm going to make it feel so good Baby Boy. I won't hurt you. I could never ever cause you any pain." As he continued to rub them together Peter arched his back and lifted his legs up, hooking them round Wade's hips. He was groaning and begging Wade for more as he moved his hand faster and faster, the friction of Wade's scarred member against Peter's smooth taut cock was edging him closer. 

"Come on sweet cheeks, let go, come for me, show me how much you want me." Wade tightened his grip as his own release hit hard. At the same time he felt Peter's cock pulsing and his hot seed shot out over his belly, mixing with the cum pouring out of Wade's still hard member. Peter was panting and tears were rolling down his cheeks, but he looked happy, his face a picture of _relief_ and _pleasure._ Wade looked down at Peter's satisfied gaze and the mess of fluids on his tight abdomen and he smiled broadly. Deadpool's voice rang in his ears.

_Fuck that's hot._

_Pool...for once I'm agreeing with you. Damn, Baby Boy, what a sight._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He sussed me out straight away! What was I supposed to do? This guy doesn't seem to have any fear. He recorded a message, at least I think it was him, his voice sounded weird." Jackson Reed handed over his phone to his boss. 

"What do you mean 'you thought it was him?' What the fuck were you doing?" Carl Marchese sneered at his incompetent employee. 

"Hey, he was gonna peel my goddamned face off with a sanding machine! He tied me up and blindfolded me. I couldn't see him and then he left me in that place for ages and when he came back he sounded different, like it was another guy." Reed swallowed hard as he waited for his fate.

The second Marchese sibling walked in with a knowing look on his face. He shook his head at his brother. "What did you think was gonna happen bro? This cunt is a lunatic, you saw the footage! Do you really think he's just gonna let us waltz in and shoot him? Nah we gotta be smarter than that. This guy needs a lesson in manners. I want to make him suffer. We can kill him later." Luke Marchese sat across from his brother and motioned at the phone. "Let's see this message he's sent."

They opened the phone and pressed play. Deadpool appeared on the screen.

"Oh hello! Deadpool here. I bet you're wondering why I'm sending you this message? Well you naughty boys I met your friend Jackson and he told me a funny story. It turns out you guys are huge fans and want to meet me! Now I don't usually do meet and greets unless you're like a sick kid or a member of the Golden Girls appreciation society, but I kinda felt sorry for little old Jackson coming all this way to find me. I figured I'd do him a favour, get him some kudos with his bad boy bosses. I mean what kind of cowards let somebody else do their dirty work? You pair clearly need a good spanking." 

"What the fuck? This guy is dead!" Luke and Carl stared at each other with a look of disbelief at Deadpool's blatant cockiness. The video continued.

"So, Terrible Twins...are you even twins? I forgot to ask. Let's call you Mario and Luigi, they were Italian right? Yeah, those guys loved a challenge...ahhh Game Boy ...the memories." Deadpool sighed as he continued taunting the brothers.

"Get me a blowtorch, I'm gonna burn this disrespectful piece of shit to a crisp." The veins in Carl Marchese's eyes were straining red as he spat his disgust at Deadpool's message. Luke waved him to shut up as the video played on, the tone changing from playful to menacing.

"I know you saw my other video. Some of my finest work wouldn't you agree? Oh...oops..nope, I forgot, that kiddie raping fuckhead was your father! He got what he deserved, a Deadpool special. All those pretty organs hanging in a row, I especially liked the intestines, they reminded me of party streamers. Here's the shit you pair of slimy assed moose knuckles. You wanna meet me? Come and get me. Don't bother sending your four mama's boys like you did with my friend Peter and your cousin Danny, no no I want you guys to come in person, or I'm not playing. Tomorrow night, nine o clock, the empty office block on West Lincoln Avenue. You know the one I mean, it's right next door to where I sliced up your daddy...boohoo. Catch ya later bitches." Deadpool saluted the camera and the screen froze.

"This freak has just signed his own death warrant." Luke glared at his brother who had a sneaky grin on his face.

"He fucked up. He just told us he knows Danny's whiny little fag Peter. This is a set up, it's got to be. Let's play him at his own game. What's the lowdown on Peter? I heard he became a recluse. Remember that kid Robbie who worked for the delivery place? He knew him and one day he was delivering a parcel and it was him, but he wouldn't come out of his apartment. He said he signed the slip through the letterbox. Weird shit man. Find Robbie and you'll find Peter." Carl wrung his hands together. 

_That whiny little fuck is my ace card._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How long have you been this character Deadpool? I mean, what is he? Is he a super hero of some kind? Should I have heard of him? I don't get it, why bring him out now if you say he's from your past?" Peter needed answers. He was sitting opposite Wade on the sofa.

They had gotten cleaned up and had lay snuggling for a little while after their mutual orgasm, holding one another close, whispering loving words. Peter had gradually come back down to earth and his head filled with questions. Wade reluctantly tried to answer him. He was dreading what was coming next, because he knew he was going to have to tell him about Danny's uncle.

_He's going to fucking hate me._

"Deadpool was, is, my alter ego. He is most definitely not a super hero, more an anti hero. He's a mercenary, he kills people for money. I used to kill people for money. I created him after I mutated and ended up looking like a House Of Wax reject. He is an embodiment of my frustration at the assholes who tortured me." Wade saw the horror on Peter's face.

"Tortured you? But why? When?" Peter had tears in his eyes at thought of somebody hurting Wade so badly. He had mistakenly thought his scars were the result of being burnt. "So you are a mutant mercenary? Who did you kill? I don't get it."

Wade smiled softly at Peter, touched by his innocents. "No Baby Boy, I'm all human, but let's just say my body got pushed to it's limits and it's left me with a few extras like my amazing skin and super penis." He winked at Peter who's face went bright red.

"Seriously it's a long story and one I'll gladly tell you about another day. Let's just say the kind of people I knew back then were not very friendly. I did kill people, but only ever evil pricks who deserved it. That's why right now I need to talk to you about something that happened with myself and Deadpool a couple of years ago. You're not going to like it because it involves your friend Danny's uncle." Wade looked into Peter's eyes and saw him make the connection before he even started to explain.

_Oh crap. Here it comes._

"Are you telling me Deadpool killed Danny's uncle? I heard the rumours about the bloodbath and him getting cut up, but I thought it was just exaggeration, you know like urban myths get out of hand. I suspected he got murdered, but nobody talked about it. Danny was just happy he was gone." Peter was white as a sheet.

"Yes I..or rather Deadpool, killed that rapist scum. His brother was an old army buddy of mine and he hired me to do it because of his daughter Josie. Danny's cousin who was also abused? I was supposed to make it look like an accident, but I fucked up and let Deadpool take over and things went too crazy. It was like a fucking slasher movie, blood everywhere, bits of Danny's uncle spread out over the entire place. His sons swore revenge on whoever did it, so I decided to lay low for a while after that."

"Shit Wade I don't know what to say. You know his sons always blamed Danny for his death....oh...my...god...you already knew that didn't you? What else did you know Wade?" The grisly truth seeped in to Peter's mind as he had a flashback to the look that Danny had given the four guys who passed them that night. 

_He knew. Those guys were sent for him. His own cousins set it all up._

"Why did you leave NYC? Tom and Grace told me you had moved back to the city from Canada. When did you leave?" Peter's eyes were burning, he could feel a bitter rage deep in his chest.

"When my buddy told me his nephew had killed himself because of the attack. I'm so sorry Peter. I had no idea until you told me last night. When I saw the photo and Danny's surname I knew for sure. I felt so guilty. If I'd controlled Deadpool and just done as I'd been asked to those guys would have been none the wiser. It would have been a stupid work accident. I couldn't forgive myself, so I left." Wade watched Peter break down and when he tried to touch his arm he lashed out and screamed at The Merc. 

"It's YOUR FAULT! You made them hate my beautiful boyfriend. He wouldn't have hurt a fly. He had so much love in his heart for everybody. You only had to look at his art work to see how honest he was. ALL life was precious to him and your stupid murdering alter ego KILLED him." Peter kicked Wade hard in his side and ran into the kitchen. He came back in holding a large knife and pointed it at Wade. 

"Get the FUCK out of my apartment. Take your stupid suit and your fucked up weapons and GO! You talk to me about torture, I know all about that, why do you think I never leave this place? You may have those scars on your skin but the scars on my heart and in my mind will NEVER heal. Every fucking day I wish I had the guts to end it all and join him, my Danny. I'm a coward, I couldn't help him that night and I never tried to see him after his family took him away. Now I understand they did it to keep him safe from those monsters. Nobody told me, nobody looked out for my safety. I had no choice but to lock myself away. I hope you're HAPPY you fucked up MURDERER?!!" 

In a rage Peter swung the knife at Wade and nicked his chest, a small trickle of blood seeped out of his suit, barely visible on the red fabric. Peter gasped in horror and dropped the knife, his hands shaking as he held them out before him.

_No no no no what have I done?_

Tears were streaming down Wade's face as he grabbed hold of Peter and tried to reassure him, telling him over and over how sorry he was and he didn't know. He tried to explain about Deadpool's rage at Danny's uncle being a child rapist. He hated him, he wanted to destroy him, but he was also too unhinged. Deadpool had no pereceptions of reality, he saw violence as a game.

"If you hated him so much then why are you dressed like him tonight? Why did you let him scare me earlier? What are you doing Wade? Why have to decided to allow him back into your life?" Peter didn't understand and his mind felt too full to grasp the reasons. He was tired, exhausted. The revelations were too much. His grief was too deep, nothing mattered anymore. He had allowed a murderer to sexually touch him, make him come. He felt dirty and ashamed. He wanted him to leave. 

"Please go, please don't come back. I don't want to know your excuses and bullshit. I just want you to leave." Peter unlocked the door and held it open, allowing Wade to walk out. He didn't wait for him to speak and slammed the door shut, bolting it once again.

Wade stood in the dark hallway. The green light from the elevator seemed to mock him with it's brightness. He only had himself to blame for Peter's reaction. He just wished he could somehow make him see that it was all a horrible misunderstanding.

_Except it wasn't a misunderstanding was it Wade? We had fun slicing up the nasty Uncle. It's not your fault. Peter is just so sad. He'll forgive you. He loves you Wade....I saw it_.

Wade shook his head to get Deadpool's voice out. Deep down he hoped he was right. He wanted nothing more than for Peter to forgive him. Maybe when he had unalived Danny's 'real' murderers Peter might see he loves him. He walked across to his apartment and glanced back at the thin sliver of light coming from beneath Peter's front door. He could see a shadow, like he was standing behind the door. His heart filled with hope that he was going to come out and tell him not to go, but then the light switched off and Wade turned to go inside.

_I'm so sorry Peter. _ _I do love you, so much._

Peter was standing behind the door and for a split second he had contemplated running out into the hallway to stop Wade, but then his anger and grief had returned and the reality of what happened cut through him like a blade. He had been shocked at his own actions with the kitchen knife. He felt bad for cutting Wade, but it made him even more angry. He felt that all the talk of violence and rage had pushed him into behaving on a level he would never have sunk to if he had never met Wade or Deadpool. He had never had an aggressive bone in his body.

Even after the attack he couldn't find it in his heart to feel any kind of violent thoughts. Yes he hated those guys and he felt angry and distraught, but he never had thoughts of revenge or retaliation. He just wasn't wired up like that. His reaction was to hurt himself rather than somebody else. He had a peaceful heart and believed in life. 

Yet there he was, falling for a ruthless mercenary. A man who killed others for money. Somebody who took pleasure in cutting a person into little pieces and using the body parts as some kind of decoration. How had he ended up in this position? Why was his stupid mind not condemning Wade outright? Why was there a hint of doubt? He hated admitting it to himself, but it wasn't just going to go away.

_I love him. I hate what he is, what he was, but my heart wants him._

_Shit._

Peter was going to have to do some real soul searching. He needed to know for sure that Wade was no longer killing people. The fact that he had turned up in the Deadpool suit was not a good sign. If that guy was taking over his mind again then there could be no future for them both. He also needed to make peace with the past. He knew it wasn't directly Wade's fault and he had to find a place in his mind to piece it all together. The only person who was really to blame for Danny's death was his abusive uncle. His sons went too far, but even they couldn't have predicted Danny's death.

_Or could they? _

Peter knew they were pieces of shit and from what Danny told him they were arrogant like their father, but Danny was never scared of them and they hated that. Thinking back Peter felt foolish for not realising the truth. Danny's family didn't hate him, they just wanted to prevent any more blood shed. Still, he felt robbed of the chance to save his boyfriend. If he could have spent time with him, helping him heal, maybe he would have chosen to live. 

_But what about you Peter? Who would have helped you heal? You deserve to be happy Baby Boy. That big softy Wade loves you....I know._

Peter looked around him, expecting to see Deadpool standing there once more.

_How the hell is HE in my head?_

Peter felt a chill run down his spine as he heard Deadpool's distant laughter. A flashback to the night of the attack. Something else he had remembered that should have triggered his suspicion. One of the thugs saying "We get paid either way." Peter realised that the attack was definitely meant to be violent, but not necessarily a sex attack. He thought about those guys and the predatory hunger in their eyes and he knew the grim reality was that they had wanted to rape them, not because they were being paid to, but because they could. The worst thing was that Peter knew guys like that, they never stopped until somebody or something stopped them. 

_Just like Danny's abusive uncle._

He sank down on to the floor and leant against the door in the darkness. He thought he heard a noise out in the hallway, but he was simply too tired to look. He thought it was probably the elevator going down to another floor. Sometimes he forgot that there were other people in the block. His world was so small. He knew he was safe in his apartment, but he felt like he no longer wanted to be locked away. He wanted to go outside. Maybe it was time he started to live again. 

He had to try and forgive Wade, move on. If he could promise to retire Deadpool for good then they could be together, but he needed assurances. In return he would work on reintegrating himself with the outside world, maybe get some therapy and try and find a more sociable job. 

_Hey, I might even get some friends._

_The only friend you need is Wade....and me. Don't forget Peter, he loves you and he's going to nail those fuckers...oooops I said too much._

Peter frowned.

_Wait? What? Who?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Wade and Peter battled their inner demons and one red and black menace in their separate apartments, out in the dark hallway a figure slipped out into the stairwell. He had seen enough. He made a phone call.

"Target confirmed. Get this boss, the crazy Merc lives across from that Peter guy. They're fucking neighbours and by the look of things they're getting very cosy if you get my drift."

Carl Marchese swallowed his disgust. "Fucking hell, I'm surrounded by these freaks. Good work, this will make things even sweeter. You know what to do."

He hung up the call and sat back in his seat, a self satisfied grin on his face.

_This is going to be fun._

Out in the darkness the voice rang out.

_Ohhhh you bet it is...I'm so excited I'm gonna pee._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh Deadpool giving Peter those 'special' goosebumps. ❤❤❤  
Are they going to get a happy ending?  
Bring on the show down!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes a big step, but lands himself in hot water.  
Deadpool meets the Marchese brothers and faces an unexpected curve ball.  
Peter is confronted by an ugly face from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Bloody gory violence and non con sexual assault.

  
The next morning Peter woke full of determination. Today was going to be the start of the new him. He needed to break out of the cycle he was trapped in. If he wanted things to work out with Wade he had to move on, forgive him and more importantly forgive himself too. He had decided he was going to go outside. Not just outside his front door, no out of the building. He knew the exact place he wanted to go.

_I want to visit the community garden._

Behind the apartment building was a patch of land that the local residents had transformed into a thriving garden. They had secured funding and sponsorship and turned it into a tiny oasis of calm. They grew vegetables and flowers and there were some benches for people to sit and enjoy this fertile green space. Everybody loved it and it evoked a feeling of pride from the residents. 

Peter had watched them working hard to create the garden and he had even given a donation in the first year before they got any funds. He saw it as something positive. It made him happy to look out and see it, but he had never set foot inside the garden. 

That was about to change.

Peter got himself showered and dressed, then he had some breakfast. He opened the window and felt a brisk draft so he dug out his jacket and a scarf. No point getting cold and the scarf would be good to hide behind if it all got too much. The sun was hanging low in the sky, a typical late Autumn day. His hands were sweating as he felt his heart beating fast in his chest. He really wanted to be brave.

_Come on Peter, you can do this. You need this._

"Nothing bad will happen. You are in control." He kept saying the words out loud. It was like a mantra to combat his catastrophizing brain. As long as he said those words everything would be okay. He had to stop feeling scared of the outside world. He no longer wanted to be locked away and lonely. What happened to him and Danny was horrific, but now he had discovered it wasn't a random attack something had shifted in his brain. He realised there weren't four creeps waiting round every corner to jump him. Yes, those guys had crossed a line and had enjoyed their own depravity, but without being prompted and paid the attack would never have happened. He didn't have to be afraid anymore.

He thought back to Deadpool's voice in his head. Something about 'nailing those fuckers' and he sighed to himself. He needed to have a serious talk with Wade if they were going to continue being friends and hopefully more. He didn't like the idea of Deadpool floating about causing chaos. He wanted him and Wade to have a chance. He knew he had fallen for him and he intended to do something about it. 

_One step at a time._

Slowly Peter unbolted his front door. His heart was racing and his throat felt dry. He was taking long breaths, in and out, calm and controlled. As he opened the door he glanced over at Wade's place, but he wasn't going over there. He figured Wade would be at work anyway. No, this little outing wasn't about him, it was about himself, Peter Parker. He looked over at the elevator and inhaled deeply. 

_Just do it._

It was like he suddenly switched on to automatic pilot as he closed the door behind him and calmly walked across to the elevator. He pressed the button and watched the green light as it rode up to his floor. The doors pinged open and Peter went to step in.

_Oh._

There was a man inside the elevator. He nodded at Peter as he tentatively stepped inside, half hiding his face behind his scarf. Peter didn't respond, pressed the button for the ground floor and faced the doors. His entire body was rigid with fear. This was too scary. He was expecting too much of himself. He would wait until the man left the elevator and he would go back up to his floor. 

_No Peter. Stop it. You need to get a grip. Remember your mantra. Nothing bad will happen. You are in control. _

When they reached the ground floor the man walked out and left through the main doors. Peter breathed a sigh of relief. He stepped out of the elevator and made for the doors at the rear side of the foyer. He checked in his pocket that he had the security key to get back in or he would have to walk all the way round and that might be asking just a bit too much of himself on this first exploration.  
He controlled his breathing and placed his hand on the door. 

_Okay Peter, here goes. You are doing so well._

"Nothing bad will happen. You are in...." Peter didn't finish his sentence, because just as he started to push open the door the man from the elevator had crept up behind him and whacked him over the head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade returned from work at six and hesitated out in the hallway. He really wanted to knock on Peter's door. He felt bad how things had gone the previous night. The Merc had not stopped thinking about the younger man all day. The look of betrayal on his face when he discovered Wade knew about Danny. He really wanted to make things right.

_Hopefully after tonight I'll have some good news for you Peter._

If Deadpool was going to help him unalive the Marchese brothers he needed to stay focussed. 

Wade suited up and gathered all his weapons. He hid an extra knife in his boot just in case of _emergencies_ and admired himself in the mirror before putting on his mask and allowing Deadpool to flood his mind. 

_Just remember Pool no messing around. Our main objective is to nail these creeps with as little fuss as possible. No 'Body Parts On Parade' tonight please._

_Aww spoil sport! I had some new ideas for ears and noses...._

_Pool!_

_Jeez, Fun Police in aisle one! Don't you think you should check on your special boy before we leave? _

_Peter? Why? _

_Oh...no reason. Maybe he could have given you a kiss for good luck._

_Back off Pool, this is about you wanting to seduce him._

_Hmmm maybe...I wouldn't say no to a slice of Peter pie...but...oh never mind._

_It's Chimichanga time!_

While Wade argued with his alter ego across town Peter woke up in a dark space. His mouth had been taped shut and his hands tied behind his back. He was sitting on the floor paralysed with fear. He had no idea where he was or why he had been taken there. He was cursing his mind for making him believe that there was no danger outside his apartment. 

For two and a half years he had been safe. Nothing could harm him behind his front door. Yes, it was lonely as hell, but at least he wasn't in any danger. He looked around trying to focus on something in the space, from what he could make out it was a damp room, possibly in a cellar. The floor was made of stone, cold and dirty. There was nothing else in the room.

_Why did I go outside? Why am I so fucking stupid? What am I doing here? Please somebody help me ....please._

A sound outside the door made Peter shudder. He heard voices, men's voices, he started shaking, his body reacting to the crippling terror in his mind. He was panicking, flashes of memories from the attack flooded his brain, pain, fear, horror, sadness....shame...it was all too much. 

The door opened and a bright light shone into the darkness. Peter scrunched his eyes shut. He was hyperventilating, trying to control his breathing through his nose. Two hands roughly grabbed him by his arms and hoisted him to his feet. He could feel the man's heavy breath on the side of his face as he stood behind him. 

_Please don't hurt me, please, please let this be a misunderstanding._

"Move!" The man shoved him forward and Peter stumbled as he started walking. The room was off a dimly lit corridor with some stairs leading upwards. The man pushed Peter towards the stairs and followed him closely. When they reached the top he opened a door and dragged Peter through it. They were in a grand hallway of what looked like an upmarket town house, all high end furniture and fine art. The floors were polished wood with what looked like heavy Persian rugs dotted around the space. Clearly whoever owned this house was wealthy. The man took hold of his arm and lead him through a heavy wooden door. A blonde afghan hound lazed on a chaise longue, watching them with soft brown eyes as they walked up to a large mahogany desk. Peter stood trembling as another man swung round in a leather chair.

"Well well well, if it isn't pretty boy Peter. Welcome to our home. Sorry we couldn't offer you our usual level of hospitality, but you're not really here as a guest. I suppose you could say you are our prisoner. You see we need you to help us catch someone. Yeah...you are basically the bait, but you're also like our insurance." The man frowned as Peter started crying, his whole body a shaking mess.

"Hey come on now, no need for all that. You're actually in a good position here, because we need you alive." Another voice spoke behind him. A third man appeared and sat on the edge of the desk. He glanced over at the second man and gave him a knowing smile. "You see Peter, the person we want to catch is someone you know and from what we can gather he is pretty fond of you, so we figured you could be very useful to us. I am sorry we didn't negotiate our little plan up front, but what with you being so elusive it was a case of striking while the iron was hot. We had planned a break-in, but luckily you saved us the trouble." The third man smirked as Peter sniffed, snot and tears dripping down his face.

The first man stepped forward as his boss instructed him to remove the tape on Peter's mouth. He took big gulps of air as he tried to stem his tears. The man handed him some tissues and stepped back again. Peter wiped his face and looked across at the two men watching him. They resembled each other, clearly they were related, brothers probably. Peter felt a cold shiver go down his spine as a horrible thought entered his head.

_Danny's cousins. It's them. They're trying to catch Deadpool....good luck with that._

"I ...I know who ..you are." Peter's voice was low, almost a whisper. He looked at the brothers with frightened hollow eyes. "You killed my Danny." Peter felt a burning anger in his heart. The arrogance of these two assholes was astounding.

The brothers laughed and then they both fixed Peter with a cold stare. Carl Marchese sneered at him. "Good guess you whiny little fag. Yeah Danny was a troublemaker, his lies got our father killed." Luke Marchese cleared his throat as he looked at his brother seated behind the desk. "Correction ...his lies got our father _slaughtered_. Ironic I know considering where he was killed. Danny had a big mouth and an even bigger imagination. Why do you think he became an artist? We didn't kill him, we just sent him a warning." Luke leered at Peter, making him feel uneasy. Carl sniggered. 

"You know all about that though, don't you Peter? Seems it was quite an event. Shame we couldn't be there to witness it. We don't really like to do the dirty stuff and we heard this was very dirty, if you get my drift?" The brothers laughed as Peter's face blushed deeply. He felt so small in that one moment. His agony and heart ache ridiculed by two soulless creeps. They had no idea of the humiliation those monsters had inflicted on Danny and himself. They didn't care.

"Yeah we're not really into the whole ass-sex thing, we leave that to you fags, but those boys....oh my god. We thought they'd just fuck you guys up. You know the drill, few kicks, few punches, maybe a couple of broken ribs, nothing too crazy. That one guy though, what's he called again?" Carl clicked his fingers as if to try and recall the name. "Ohhh you mean Alice? Well, his real name is Alessandro, but everybody calls him Alice on account of him being a big old nasty fag. He likes fresh young boy pussy if you get what I mean? We should have known he'd want a taste of Danny and you...oh boy ...you are right up his alley hahahaha." The room filled with the echo of their sleazy laughter as Peter recoiled at the memory of the purple veiny cock that had pushed against his lips. Nausea rose in his chest as he tried to block it all out.

_Please make it stop._

"So, Peter, here's the deal. Your friend Wade thinks he's going to put on his play suit and chop us up with his swords. As you can imagine we're really not cool with that. We would prefer it if he came here and allowed us to torture him slowly. Really make him pay for what he did to our daddy. Your job is to make sure he understands our needs. When he sees you he will realise that we are serious. One bad move by him and Peter, I'm sorry, but we will slit your throat." Luke winked at Peter as he beckoned the first guy to bring him more tape. He tore off a long strip and pressed it over Peter's mouth. "There's a good little boy, you do as you're told and we might even get you another date with Alice." Luke kissed him on the tip of his nose and The brothers whooped at each other as they instructed the guy to take Peter to their car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deadpool arrived at the empty office block at five to nine. He made his way up to the third floor where he knew there was a large open space and an internal balcony that looked straight down into the foyer. He leant against the side as he waited for the brothers and whatever heavy entourage they would bring with them.

_They are so tedious. I mean I'd love to party, but that meany Wade wants it to be all quick and serious. God he is so annoying. No wonder Sugar Plum Peter kicked him to the kerb. He should be mine...I know how to make sad boys smile._

He heard a noise below and peered over the edge. A large guy with a face resembling a bulldog cased the joint. Deadpool sighed at the predictability of the brothers.

"Yoooohoooo...I'm up here. Where are those naughty boys?" The bulldog faced man pulled out a gun and aimed at Deadpool who ducked down behind the balcony. A shot rang out in the space. The guy muttered. "Shit." 

Deadpool took his chance and leapt over the balcony with his gun aimed directly at the heavy set guy. He shot him right in the middle of his forehead and he fell backwards with a loud thud. Deadpool crashed down beside him and winced at his cracking knees.

_Damn those super hero landings._

As he clambered to his feet he heard a familiar voice behind him. His jaw fell open as he turned round and was confronted with a terrified looking Peter. He was standing in between the Marchese brothers who were both holding guns. One was aimed at Peter and one at Deadpool.

_Holy fucking shit. I do believe they call that check mate._

_I did tell you to check on Peter!_

_Really Pool? You're doing this now?_

"Deadpool? Erm Wade? They want you to go with them. Please don't let them shoot me. I'm scared...please..umph." Luke pressed the tape back over Peter's mouth and yanked his arms back. The muffled cry and clear distress in the younger man's eyes made Wade rip his mask off. He looked straight at Peter with a soft gaze. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. We can work this out guys, just you and me, no need to involve Peter. This isn't his battle. He's got nothing left to give you. You already took everything from him." Wade laid his guns on the ground in a show of submission.

_You fucks harm one hair on his head and I will inject acid into your veins and watch you burn._

Carl stepped forward and cuffed Wade's hands behind his back. He picked up the guns and marched him towards the car, all the while The Merc was looking sideways at Peter smiling and mouthing _don't worry_ at him. Peter was trying to be brave but he couldn't really see how he _couldn't_ worry, things were looking decidedly dicey at that point. 

"Well done pretty boy, phase one is complete and you're still alive. Congratulations." Luke kicked Peter into the back of the car. Wade snarled at him as Carl cracked the gun over the back of the Merc's head. He looked slightly puzzled when Wade merely shook his head and grinned. "That all you got? I had no idea you were such a delicate wall flower." Carl glared at Wade as he casually climbed into the car.

The luxury car was kitted out with opposing seats within and during the entire ride back Wade held Peter's gaze. Peter felt a deep longing inside his core. All he wanted to do was lean over and kiss Wade. In his mind The Merc broke free from the cuffs, pulled out a secret gun and shot both the brothers. Then he released Peter, lifted him up in his arms and carried him home. Peter snapped out of his daydream and the anxiety crept back in. He had no idea how this was going to end, but he had a very bad feeling they weren't just going to release him.

_If this was phase one what the hell is phase two?_

"Hey stop making eyes at each other, this isn't some fucking love scene. You like being romantic? We got something real lovey dovey waiting back at the house." The brothers glanced at each other and burst out laughing. Peter did not like their tone one bit. Carl reached over and put Deadpool's mask back on. "That's better. Jeez is that guy ugly. I know you're into guys Peter but he's a fucking freak. That float your boat? I mean Danny...yeah I suppose he was a looker, but this guy...what the hell? He looks like his face is melting." 

Peter felt a sting in his heart knowing wade could hear their nasty comments. He looked at Deadpool and his silence spoke volumes. Peter inched his feet forward so he was touching Wade's boots. He needed a connection, anything, no matter how small. Deadpool wiggled his feet in response and Peter felt a tiny flutter of calm.

_Don't worry Baby Boy...we've got special powers...nothing is going to hurt us and nobody is going to hurt you.....I promise...when we win do I get a kiss? _

Peter blinked at the recognition of Deadpool's voice in his head.

_Yes ....you can have all the kisses in the world. _

Peter noticed Deadpool's legs twitching.

_Ooooohhhh yesss ...pucker up Sunshine!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heyyy this hotel is a pile of crap. I mean where's the ensuite? What about those teeny weeny baby toiletries...and a shower cap? I have very sensitive skin on my scalp. I need a shower cap. Jeez you guys are terrible hosts. Can I order room service? I'd like a large grilled cheese and an ice coffee...oh oh no I want a giant choc chip cookie with a glass of milk. You can't get more wholesome than that. I'm just a country boy at heart..." Deadpool was talking at a hundred miles per hour as the brother's henchman booted him into the cellar room. Peter followed and fell to the ground, hurting his knees. 

_Don't hurt him you fucking Lord Of The Rings Orc-looking motherfucker._

"Be careful with my special boy, he is royalty you know. Don't you recognize a prince when you see one?" A burly hand reached over, lifted the mask and slapped some tape over Deadpool's mouth, breathing a sigh of relief as he walked out the room. 

"Peace at last! How nobody has ever sewn his mouth shut is beyond me."

Peter and Deadpool sat in the dark in silence. The Merc had his hands in metal cuffs behind his back and his ankles were tied together with thick cable ties. They weren't the most impossible restraints he'd ever gotten out of, but it wouldn't be easy. He also still had the small knife in his boot, luckily the Moron Brothers hadn't been very thorough. He hated them having his katanas.

_They better be taking good care of my girls._

Peter shuffled over to Deadpool and leant against him, his body felt warm. If they were going to be tortured he wanted his last moments to have at least some form of comfort. He wiggled downwards and got his face behind The Merc's back pushing the tape against his fingers. Deadpool understood and tore off the tape, freeing Peter's mouth. The Merc did the same and nudged Peter to edge his mask further up so he could see his eyes.

"I'm so sorry you are in this situation Peter. They must have been stalking the apartment. What I don't get is how on earth did they get to you when your place is like a mini fortress?" Wade was shaking his head.

"Oh Wade it's like a bad fucking dream. I woke up this morning determined to change things. After I exploded at you last night I felt so messed up and lonely that I decided today was going to be the start of a new me. I wanted to go outside, into the garden at the back of the building. It always looks so nice and the people who spend time in it seem so happy. I figured they must be friendly and safe. What a stupid idiot I am Wade, of course I was never going to be safe. There's just too much danger. They grabbed me before I even got out the building." Peter looked sad as he spoke.

"You went outside? That's incredible, I'm so proud of you. No Peter, this is not right. You shouldn't be in any danger. This is all because of me, well Deadpool, he's the reason we are here. They want revenge. They want to torture me, but guess what Baby Boy...they can't...it's impossible. I mean sure I feel pain and all but I have a healing factor and any damage they do to me will repair itself. They have no idea who they are dealing with." Wade's eyes were shining as he tried to reassure Peter. 

"That's great Wade, but what about me? If they decide to torture me.....I won't heal so well. I'm really scared. The things they were saying earlier before we left gave me a bad feeling. They are planning something and it's about me. I know Wade. I can feel it. They're going to hurt me Wade." Peter's face crumpled as he started to cry. His inner dread was overwhelming him. He didn't trust these guys, they were planning something horrible.

Wade got as near as he could to Peter. His face was close to his as he leant over and kissed him on his cheek. His lips caught the moisture from Peter's tears, he tasted the salt with his tongue. He needed to try and get out of the restraints. Peter could help him. He wanted him to understand that he really was going to look after him and it was all going to be okay.

"Peter there's a way you can help me get out of these cuffs, but it will mean breaking my hand, or maybe just my fingers...how squeamish are you?" Wade cocked his head to one side as he saw the look on Peter's face.

"But...oh ..how? That sounds really painful. I don't think I can break your hand." Peter didn't really understand what Wade was asking him to do. 

"Yep it's super painful, but it won't be for long. My healing factor will heal my hand in a matter of minutes that's why we need to act fast. I need you to help me dislocate my thumb first. Grab it and push it back over my hand until it snaps, then I'll see if it's enough, but if not I may have to crack my own wrist, like really snap it off. It'll grow back, it may be the only way." Wade was talking in a matter of fact manner and Peter was staring at him with a horrified expression.

"Gr..grow back? What? How? I thought you were a human, not a mutant? I don't get it.....Oh Wade....somebody's coming!" Peter's eyes were filled with fear as he crawled away from Wade and backed up against the wall. Wade focused on the door as he heard the key turn in the lock.

A large figure entered the space and flicked on a light. It was a weak light bulb, a yellowish light. Wade squinted, trying to adapt his vision. The figure was standing in front of Peter, staring down at him. Peter looked terrified, his entire body was shaking.

"Remember me pretty boy? I'm the one who made your boyfriend come so hard he couldn't walk. I never did get to have some fun with you. Looks like that's about to change. I think we should give your friend here a little show, what do you say?" The creep known as 'Alice' leered at Peter as he sat shivering beneath him. He threw Wade a look of total panic, begging him to somehow break free.

"Hey shitbag why don't you try picking on someone your own size? Leave him alone!" Wade snarled at Alice. He lunged at The Merc and kicked him hard in his chest. Wade rolled over and kept shouting, so the creep kicked him again, smashing into his hand with his boot. Wade felt a painful but satisfying click in his thumb. The kick had dislocated it and possibly broken two of his fingers. 

"Motherfucker....I'm going to kill you!" Wade wasn't giving up, but Alice just laughed. He ripped Wade's mask off and shoved it in his mouth. "That should keep you quiet. Now....little sparrow...it's show time." He grabbed hold of Peter's hair and dragged him to the other side of the room, pushing him face down on to the floor. Peter was crying and begging him to stop, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Wade was wriggling his hand trying to pull it through the cuff, but the damned thumb joint was just too wide. He knew he would have to break it completely, so he twisted his hand round as he held it firmly with his other hand. The pain was atrocious, but there was no way he was going to allow that monster to rape Peter.

_Come on Deadpool this is easy peasy lemon squeezy to you, help me out here._

Peter was panting and sweating as he felt his pants being undone and lowered down his thighs and then his underwear. A feeling of deep shame engulfed him and he wept as he felt the creep's calloused hands digging into his flesh. He pulled him up on to his knees and pushed his upper body forward, so his ass was sticking up. Peter couldn't stop his attacker as he felt him circling his entrance with his thumb. He felt sick to his stomach, but he had no way of fighting him off.

"Oh yeah you look way too clean and shiny, something tells me you're still pure and innocent, am I right ha ha? I think I'd like a taste of that honey pot, fuck it with my tongue. Hold still little boy, I'm gonna make you scream." Alice knelt down and started licking a terrified Peter. 

As Peter tried to block out what was happening to him he failed to notice that Wade had finally freed his hands and legs and was standing behind Alice pointing his knife directly at the back of his neck. He lowered his mask back over his face and Deadpool howled with delight as he yanked the creep's head back and jammed the knife in his mouth.

"No more tasting for you, you sick fuck!" Alice wailed as Deadpool cut his tongue out and threw it across the room. He kicked the groaning abuser to the side and pulled Peter's clothes up so he was covered. He cut off the cable ties and released him, embracing the younger man as he sobbed with relief.

"It's going to be okay Baby Boy, I told you I'd take care of it." Deadpool hugged him tightly.

"How? Your hand? Is it okay? I don't get it but I am so glad you saved me, thank you." Peter wiped his eyes as he looked at the whimpering Alice lying on the floor with blood oozing from his mouth. "Oh my god...did you...cut his tongue out?"

"Yeah...well he didn't deserve to have one anymore. What was he thinking, sticking it in your holier than holies?" Deadpool huffed.

_That privilege should be mine...oh erm Wade's ...alone....ooops!_

Deadpool stood up and lifted Peter to his feet. He frisked Alice and retrieved another knife and a hand gun. He told Peter to put his hands over his ears and close his eyes and then he pointed the gun at Alice's crotch and pulled the trigger. The abuser screamed in pain as he tried to stop his groin from bleeding out. Deadpool grabbed Peter's hand and fled the room.

As they made their way along the corridor two more heavies came running down the stairs. Deadpool pressed Peter against the wall and leapt out in front of them. 

"Hello ladies ....wanna play?" Deadpool slashed the first guy across his neck, blood poured out of the gash as it gaped open. He fell to the floor spluttering and choking. The second guy tried to square up to The Merc, but before he knew what was happening Deadpool had toppled him over and stuck the knife straight through his eye socket. The screaming and gurgling filled the corridor. Peter clung to Deadpool as they made their way up the stairs. He was both horrified and impressed at the same time, but most of all he felt safe with The Big Merc.

_Is it too cheesy to call him my hero? _

"Okay Peter pie, these weeping dick twins are the big kahunas, they're going to have more ugly ass motherfuckers hanging around pretending they're Jason Fucking Statham. I don't want you to get hurt Baby Boy....Wade will never forgive me if I mess up his honey bunch sweetheart, _even though I think you should be mine_. Do I still get my kiss when we walk out of here?" Deadpool looked sideways at Peter.

"Deadpool I told you, you can have all the kisses in the world if you get us out of this....I promise." Peter blushed as he held on to The Merc's arm. Deadpool beamed under his mask.

_Oh such syrupy promises....I better buckle up! _

Using Peter's prior knowledge of the layout beyond the door they slipped out into the main entrance hall. Deadpool pushed Peter towards the large front door and told him to check it. Peter undid the latch and opened the heavy door, Wade shoved him out and he tripped over. He tried to scramble to his feet, but Deadpool had already slammed the door shut. Peter shook his head and started to panic as he tried to get back in.

"No no no Wade...you can't do this! They're going to kill you...please...don't...please let me in, don't leave me alone." Peter looked up at the door and tears ran down his face. He didn't want to lose Wade, not through the same two assholes who killed his Danny. He felt powerless to help. 

_Please Deadpool be careful, don't let them take Wade away from me....please._

Peter heard nothing. He realised he should probably go and hide until Deadpool came out, but he was so worried. He walked down the stairs and hid between two cars across from the house. It was a typical upmarket city street with tall town houses and perfectly maintained trees and greenery all along the sidewalks. Peter made himself as small as possible and waited. He wasn't leaving until he saw Wade.

_My Wade....please be careful...please don't get killed. I promise we can be together. _

_I love you._

_Peter Pie don't be scared. I told you, we have special powers. Nobody's gonna kill us. Oh and by the way....Wade loves you too ...all the hearts and rainbows for you Peter Pickle....just remember my kiss._

Peter smiled at the reassuring sound of Deadpool's voice.

_I will...I promise._

The Merc turned and cracked his knuckles. The joints were still a bit stiff where his fingers had healed. He had a gun and two knives. He had no idea what lay beyond the large door that separated him from the Marchese Brothers, but he sure as hell wanted to find out.

_Okay you pair of pin-ups let's get to work. Crank up the stove and make some chimi.....nope...bored with that one....Time to ice the motherfucking cake....no, what the hell was that? Oh boy, try again. Chop some chilis? Toast the tamales? Jeez I've lost my mojo. Ah fuck it....Lucinda and Carlita can suck my super mutated dick. _

Deadpool crashed through the door and came face to face with Luke and Carl Marchese. They were both pointing guns straight at The Merc.

_Something tells me this might sting a little, but if it gets me that kiss..._

_Maximum Effort!_

"Hi there, which one of you play mates wants to get fucked up first?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marchese brothers face off against Deadpool.  
Does Deadpool get his kiss?  
Peter makes a gruesome discovery.  
Wade makes a decision about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Extreme Gory violence Deadpool style. Flashback to non con assault.  
A shed load of angst, a pinch of smut and a whisper of fluff.

Carl shot first. The bullet caught Deadpool in his shoulder, but just he laughed and shrugged. Then Luke fired his gun twice, both times aimed at The Merc's chest. The bullets pierced his body, but he gave no reaction. He started walking towards the brothers, whistling a happy tune.

"That all you got ladies? Oh I am disappointed. Where are all your big muscly friends? I was expecting at least four other guys to try and squeeze my jalapenos." Deadpool did a little skip as he got closer to the two men. 

"Why won't this asshole die? What the fuck man?" Luke Marchese was frantically shouting at his brother as they fired a wall of bullets at The Merc but he just kept laughing and walking towards them. They could see the bullets hitting him and some passing straight through him, but he didn't even pause.

"This is some Vegas level illusion, what's the trick?" Carl stopped firing and squinted his eyes as if it would help him somehow uncover Deadpool's secret.

As soon as they stopped firing The Merc raised his gun and shot Carl in both knees. He collapsed on to the ground wailing in agony, gripping his legs. Luke looked round at his brother in horror and tried to shoot Deadpool again, but instead found himself being shot in his lower abdomen and keeled over in pain.

Deadpool sniggered and walked amongst them waving his hands like an orchestra conductor, pretending their howls and groans were music to his ears. 

"Such a sweet melody. I call it 'A Symphony Of Suffering'. We've only just arrived at the first act." The Merc clocked his katanas leaning against the wall behind the large wooden desk and he leaped over it to retrieve them. He stroked the swords and whispered at them.

"Ah my beauties, did you miss your daddy? Time for you to meet our new friends, they're a pair of sweet little bambinos, but boy are they NOISY!" Deadpool unsheathed one of his katanas and ran it along Carl Marchese's face and neck. He slipped it inside his shirt and jacket and with one swift movement he sliced through the fabric. The brother lay there whimpering as The Merc slowly carved the letters D and P into his back. Luke was spitting angry words in Wade's direction as his sibling sobbed with the pain.

"I'm going to rip your goddamned mutant balls off you fucking freak." He was grasping at his bleeding abdomen as Wade kicked him hard in the wounds. He let out an earsplitting screech as Deadpool stood over him and sliced both his ears off. He picked one up and started talking into it. 

"Who's been a naughty boy then? Are you even LISTENING to me? Hey? Can you HEAR me? Helloooo?" Deadpool laughed as he picked up the other ear and laid them both on the table. "Hm I might keep those as a little reminder of this happy day." He looked down at the two simpering brothers and sighed.

"Eeny Meeny Miny Mo which bad brother will have to go?" He swung his gun from left to right between the two groaning siblings. Then he paused and shook his head.

"Nope...I need a little more time to play. How about it cutie pies, wanna help me get creative? I'm especially fond of puzzles." Any trace of Wade's sensibility had disappeared as Deadpool completely took over and indulged his psychopathic desire to inflict pain on those he felt 'deserved' to be taught a lesson. In Deadpool's eyes the two brothers were responsible for hurting Peter and then they had threatened Wade and for that they needed to pay. The trouble was that he never knew when to stop. 

"The last time I was allowed any fun was the night I did some interior decorating with that one guy..remember him? You called him 'Dad' but other kids called him 'Pedo'. Boy was he a bleeder...ahh the memories....so..who's fingers am I gonna chop off first?" Deadpool drew his knife and approached Carl Marchese.

"Hold still Carlita this is gonna hurt."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter sat trembling on the edge of the sidewalk. His head was full of panic about Wade and what the two brothers could be doing to him. All he wanted was to see his kind face and hold him close. He had resolved to tell him how he felt. He no longer wanted to live in fear and something told him he would be safe with Wade in his life. He knew he struggled with his alter ego, but Peter would help him control that side of him. The truth was that Peter felt an attraction to Deadpool, when he heard his voice it was like an electric charge surging through him.

_He's not like anybody I've ever known. He's dangerous, but I know he'd never hurt me._

Peter didn't like all the violence that accompanied The Merc and he wished he hadn't witnessed the bloody scene in the cellar, but part of him was glad that 'Alice' had suffered such pain. He was the one who hurt Danny, filled him with degrading shame. Peter's throat felt dry as he gagged at the memory of the rough hands and slurping tongue on his body. 

_Nobody will ever have to endure that creep's touch again. Good._

The young man knew it was wrong to rejoice in another person's death, but he couldn't help it. His own feelings of anger and injustice over Danny's death had finally come to the surface. He understood that sometimes those that harmed others needed to be eliminated. Deadpool had allowed him to deal with his own feelings of guilt over his boyfriend's death. He realised he couldn't have helped him, because Danny had been broken long before he met Peter. Even if he had been able to see him after their ordeal there was no guarantee that he still wouldn't have taken his own life. Danny's suffering ran so much deeper than the pain of the attack. Peter had lost two and a half years of his own life to fear and guilt and it was enough.

_I need to start living again. Thank you my beautiful Danny for those happy times we had together, now I need to let you rest in peace. Move on, allow myself to be free from the past._

Peter felt a _calmness_ wash over him, it felt good to have so much clarity in his mind. Now all he needed was to be reunited with the man he desired, to share his heart.

_Keep him close to me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some time later Deadpool opened the front door and looked outside. He spied Peter's shoes between two cars and whistled over. He watched as a head of messy brown hair emerged and Peter's smiling face as he came running towards him.

_Oh boy, he is Baby Yoda level cute ...my heart needs a band aid._

"You're alright. You made it out. Thank you for keeping Wade safe." Peter fought back tears as he flung his arms round his 'hero'. 

"Deadpool....I made you a promise....come here." The Merc held his breath as Peter's deep brown eyes gazed up at him and slowly lifted his mask up to his nose. His lips tingled as he felt the younger man's sweet soft mouth on his, a warm tongue reaching inside, making Deadpool _crave_ his taste. He pulled Peter towards him and pressed their bodies together, feeling him, wanting him. He grabbed hold of his ass and lifted him up, kissing him deeper and with intense _hunger_. 

Peter's chest was heaving as he felt The Merc's hard on pushing into his groin. They fell against the door frame and Deadpool dragged him inside, closing the door and pressing him up against it. He was kissing and sucking Peter's neck, his hands groping at his clothes, lifting his shirt up and leaning down to kiss his chest, tasting and biting his nipples. Peter was breathing deeply, he felt so turned on by Wade's alter ego. He was so lost in his thirst for The Merc he failed to notice the pool of blood slowly oozing out of the main room into the hallway.

"Oh my god ...I want you....I need you to touch me...take me...make me yours." Peter was holding on to Deadpool, grinding his hips towards him, willing him to touch his growing erection. The Merc turned him round and rubbed his own hard cock against Peter's ass as he whispered in his ear.

"Baby Boy, you can be mine all night long. I want to get you so worked up you'll be on your knees begging me to give you what you need. Would you like me to fuck you Peter? Tell me what you want me to do?" Deadpool licked his lips as he nuzzled the back of the younger man's neck.

_Holy shit he's like pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate. Warm, sweet and sticky, give me all of it. _

"I...ohh ..Ah I want you...not here...take me home, away from this place....please. You can do whatever you want with me....Wade...please." Peter moaned so softly it was nothing more than a whisper and Deadpool heard every word. His heart sank when he heard Wade's name. Of course this beautiful special boy wanted the man inside the suit. He loved him. The Merc could make him howl with pleasure, but all his thoughts would be filled with Wade, not him. He would get him home safely and then he'd step aside.

_Oh Baby Boy...I'll always want your caramel kisses._

"Okay sweet cheeks, whatever you say. I'll give you anything you want. Let me get my girls and we can go. Don't go anywhere I'll be right back." Deadpool headed off into the hallway and Peter sighed as he ran his hands down his own body, holding on to the feeling of The Merc's touch.

He looked into the big space before him and caught sight of the gleaming dark liquid on the floor. The light was reflecting off it and Peter tried to focus. He could see footprints on the polished surface. He moved away from the front door and walked towards it. As he got closer to the doorway a scent hit him, sickly and heavy, the air metallic on his tongue. He caught his breath as he realised to his horror that the liquid was blood, so much blood.

_What the hell? Oh no no what has he done?_

Peter looked inside the room and felt his stomach weaken as he dry heaved at the sight before him. The entire room was covered in blood, it was everywhere. He stared in disbelief at the _savagery_ that had been inflicted on the two brothers. They had been carved up like chunks of meat. Every piece laid out like a puzzle in a pattern on the floor. They were no longer 'human' they were just flesh. Peter burst into tears as there in the middle of the room was Deadpool standing with his arms stretched out at his sides with a huge smile.

"Ah Peter don't be upset. You weren't meant to see this. It's my finest work to date and well...I get a little embarrassed. What do you think? Pretty good ha? I call it 'Blood Is Thicker Than Water' in honour of those two brothers and their sicko dad. They destroyed your friend's art work so I figured I'd make them help me create a new one." Deadpool took a bow. 

"NO! Why have you done this? It's awful....you monster! They were creeps but this is insane....oh god....WHO ARE YOU?" Peter screamed at The Merc as he backed up, his foot slipping in the blood. He looked down in terror, all over his clothes were bloody handprints where Deadpool had touched him. Overcome with shock and disbelief he turned and fled the house. His face was burning and his throat was sore from crying as he ran as fast as he could down the road. He felt hysterical with panic and anxiety, everything was spinning round. It was all too much for his brain to take and as he reached the end of the street he collapsed onto the side walk and passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Peter came to he was lying in a big bed in an unfamiliar room. It was dark outside and there was a lamp shining next to the bed. The room smelt newish, like a mixture of paint and detergent and the bedding was soft and clean. He lifted the duvet and looked at his body, half expecting to still see the bloody handprints, but he was wearing a t-shirt and some PJ pants. Everything was calm and quiet...too quiet.

_Where am I? Where is he...oh god is he here?_

Peter's body lay rigid with fear as he heard a sniff coming from the far corner of the room. He listened as the sniffing was muffled and clearly somebody was crying. As he sat up in the bed he could see Wade sitting on the floor with his face in his hands, his shoulders hunched forward, shaking with emotion. Peter couldn't move. He wanted to climb out of the covers and run over to comfort the distressed Merc, but something inside stopped him. It was a mixture of apprehension and repulsion, but at the same time pity and sadness. He still felt love for this clearly soft hearted big man, but having witnessed the barbaric blood shed inflicted by his alter ego Peter was afraid to go anywhere near him.

The knowledge that he had kissed Deadpool and allowed him to touch his body filled Peter with disgust. He felt like a hypocrite because had felt attracted to The Merc even though he knew what he had done to Danny's uncle. It was almost like the reality of that brutal act hadn't registered properly in his mind until he saw for himself the aftermath of Deadpool's antics. A flashback of red, flesh still glistening wet, freshly slashed into crude chunks and the smell, that had been the worst thing. Peter could still taste the iron as he tried to block it all out.

Now he was sitting in what he presumed was Wade's bed looking at his large form crumpling before him. Peter had no idea what to say or do, all he wanted was to flee to his own home where he always felt safe. His previous wish to be free from the prison he had placed himself in had evaporated. He now had nothing to be outside for. His hopes for a life with the man he had fallen for seemed pointless, over-romantic and childish. Of course he wasn't ever going to be safe. Wade was a ruthless killer, no hiding behind a mask could dilute that fact. Blaming his alter ego seemed a weak excuse. He had created that character, so only he could destroy him, but Peter saw no evidence of Wade wanting to part ways with that side of himself. 

As Peter sat contemplating his next move Wade was observing his demeanour. He was devastated by what had happened. He had regained control of himself when Deadpool had run outside. The fresh air and the shock of Peter's reaction had filtered through to his consciousness as he pursued the younger man down the street. He saw him tumble over and he'd torn off his mask as he reached him and tried to revive him. The worry and anguish he had felt seeing this beautiful kind sweet human passed out from exhaustion and mental torment had cracked his heart in two. He was the reason Peter had collapsed, his actions had resulted in the younger man hating him even more than before. He was a monumental fuck up.

_I've lost him. My own lack of control has frightened the one person I wanted to keep away from that part of my life...of my past...but now it's here in the present and he has seen it in all it's grim reality._

"Peter...I feel ...no.. I want to. No, shit, I don't know what to say. Everything will sound empty and insincere. There is no excuse, no explanation, nothing rational to show you that I'm remorseful. My self-loathing will seem pitiful and shallow. What I allowed Deadpool to do yesterday, as I did every time, was depraved and inhuman. Yet I still indulged that warped side of myself, justified it by telling myself he was only killing those bad guys who nobody needed in this world. It's fucked up and I have no real reasoning for it." Wade was trying to express his regret and guilt, but he knew Peter had seen too much. His already fragile mind had endured yet more trauma and once again Wade felt responsible.

"Wade...ah I can't even..you know it's bad enough that people died. I admit I condoned and was even impressed at the way Deadpool handled himself. Killing in self defence or to protect a more vulnerable human is one thing. To purposely confront someone and then physically rip them apart for pleasure is something else entirely. What I saw...oh god so much blood...that image will never leave me. It was like a horror movie, except it was real." Peter shook his head to interrupt his thoughts. Hearing Wade's voice made his heart hurt, it sounded so tired, wounded. He couldn't offer him any warmth even though deep in his soul he longed to hold him. 

_I love you, but what you are scares me too much._

"I'm sorry...I can't stay here. Please ..I just want to go home...back to where I feel safe. It was a mistake thinking I could function outside my apartment. Thank you for bringing me back and looking after me, for the clean clothes...Oh god...the blood...it was all over me ..his gloves must have been covered in it. Why did you do that to me?" Tears soaked his face as he felt his skin crawl at the memory.

"I wish I never set eyes on you that day through the letterbox. I wish I could switch off the feelings in my heart, it's already so scarred from the past. Why did you spoil everything? I wanted us to be together. You made me want to change my isolated existence. I fell in love with you." Peter climbed out of the bed and headed for the door. He saw his things on the table in the living room and grabbed them, frantically searching for his keys. He felt sick with panic, the dizzy feeling in his head making him unstable on his feet. He tried to open Wade's front door but his nausea was too much. He ran into the kitchen and threw up in the sink. His whole body heaving as he repeatedly vomited up bile and water. There had been nothing in his stomach so the retching was painful, burning his throat.

Wade stood behind him, fighting every urge to take him in his arms. He watched the man he loved enduring such a severe reaction, his body coiling with the pain. Wade could no longer bear it. He stepped forward and reached out his hand, placing it in the middle of Peter's back, wanting to comfort him, make him feel calm again. 

"Wade...no..please. I don't want you to touch me. Please, just let me go home. My head hurts, my whole body hurts. I wish I was dead....then I could be with my Danny." Peter's legs gave way and he fell to the floor. His desperate words hit The Merc right in his gut.

_My poor sweet Peter. I'm so deeply sorry. I'll do anything to make it better again._

Wade picked him up and took him back into the bedroom. He laid him on the bed and wiped his face with a wet towel. His skin felt hot and sweaty, clearly he had a temperature. He suspected Peter was dehydrated and suffering from exhaustion brought on by the shock of everything that had happened. He needed him to wake up and drink something. 

"Peter come on...open your eyes please. I know you hate me right now and I don't blame you, but you are not well and you need to get fluids in your body. I am not going to leave you on your own in this state. If something happened to you I could never forgive myself." Wade was shaking Peter, trying to get a reaction. He was mildly freaking out.

Peter half opened his eyes. He looked up at Wade's concerned face. He still loved him, the feeling was bursting in his chest, but it was all wrong. He felt so confused, but one thing he did know.

"I don't hate you Wade, I promise. I know...I know you are in pain inside...in your head." Peter's mouth was dry. He allowed The Merc to hand him some water with a straw and as he felt the cool liquid slide down his throat he started to feel calmer. 

As Wade sat on the side of the bed Peter could see his face was a distorted picture of sadness and fatigue. His scars looked more prominent somehow, like his inner despair was causing his skin to flare up. It looked uncomfortable, sore. Peter wanted to rub nice soothing cream on Wade's skin, give him some relief. His mind wouldn't let him forget how kind he had been to him. In that moment it was all he wanted to focus on. He had to try and block out the bad stuff until he felt strong enough to deal with it.

_Hold him. Just put your arms round him._

Wade sniffed and blubbed as Peter embraced his big body. The relief caused him to almost fall sideways. The younger man pulled him up on to the bed beside him and there they lay in each other's arms. Wade silently wept. He felt so _grateful_ that Peter hadn't rejected him and they could give one another comfort. 

_I love you Peter Parker, you are amazing and beautiful and so damned pure it hurts._

They drifted into a deep sleep, both content knowing they were together and safe. After a couple of hours Peter stirred first. He looked at Wade's peaceful expression as he quietly slipped off the bed.

Almost immediately Peter felt his wrist being gripped and a dark voice whispered "Where are you going?" A chill came over him as he stood still. It wasn't Wade's voice, it was him, _Deadpool_. He shook his wrist and the hand let go. Peter looked round at The Merc, but he just turned over and carried on sleeping. 

_Shit. I'm sorry Wade, but I'm never going to feel relaxed as long as he's still around._

Peter needed to pee, so he went into the bathroom and as he relieved himself he could see something in the bath tub, behind the shower curtain. He washed his hands and slowly pulled back the curtain. A flash of red and black.

"SURPRISE!" 

Peter started screaming as he roughly tried to shut the curtain, but tore it down instead. The metal pole crashing on top of him as he got tangled up in the fabric. All the while he was staring at the red and black mask and the blood soaked suit lying in the bath tub. The sound of Deadpool's voice had cut through him like a knife.

"Leave me alone PLEASE....get out of my head!" Peter yelled at the voice.

Wade burst into the bathroom with a wild expression on his face. He was met with the sight of Peter sitting on the floor with the shower curtain twisted round his legs, bawling his eyes out as he shouted at an invisible presence. Wade knew exactly who.

_It's time to go Pool. I can't have you disrupting my life anymore. _

_Hmph...not fair! Why is Peter Pie so scared of me? I love him too...I'd never hurt him. He gives such good kisses...they remind me of candy floss at the fair. He loves you Wade...he told me. He wants you to do naughty things to him...can I watch? _

_What? No! I doubt he will ever let me go near him again. No thanks to you!_

_Ahhh Wade you're too soft. He will forgive you and in return...oh em gee...you get to pop that cute little cherry. I'm so jealous I'll miss all the fun. Please can I stay...pretty please with sprinkles on top?_

_No. It's over dude. Back to the lock up for you._

_Ohhh so you're not destroying my suit? That'll be our little secret, until you need me again. I'll be waiting Wade, I'm always here for you._

_Yeah yeah I know Pool._

Wade helped Peter to his feet and ordered him to get back in bed. He was too tired and jittery to protest. In truth he liked being in the big bed, it felt nice and cosy. His brain was nagging him to run away, but Peter didn't want to, not anymore. 

"Peter listen to me. I'm going to pack up the suit and take it away. You will never see it again. If it's a choice between Deadpool and you then you are always going to win. I want to be with you, no matter how long it takes for you to trust me, weeks, months, years. I'll wait for you. I love you." Wade gazed at Peter's flushed face.

_Damn, he's so sweet, it's like they made him at Disney and sprinkled him with sugar._

"Thank you Wade, that means so much, it really does. There's one thing that's been puzzling me. How come Deadpool caused all that mayhem and yet there's not a scratch on you? I know for sure those brothers had guns and they would not have hesitated to shoot. It's one thing having a healing factor that repairs a broken hand, but to survive a double shooting you would have to be...Oh!" Peter's eyes were wide as he whispered the word.

"Immortal?"

Wade nodded at him.

Suddenly it all made sense. Of course he was immortal. Only someone with no fear of death could behave like that. Deadpool had no concept of the pressing urge to hang on to life for as long as possible. He did not understand the terror of waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, as your brain reminded you that one day you're time would be up. Mortality was the scariest thing of all and he had no knowledge of it. It didn't make his behaviour any less gruesome, but Peter realised why Wade had created him. To cope with his awful past, where he was confronted with his own near death multiple times at the hands of cruel sadists. He needed him to deal with the anger and pain those bastards put him through. In many ways Deadpool was his comfort blanket. He could wrap himself in that suit and become someone else, a character who dealt with justice in his own way. Despite all the gory details, at the core lay a big scarred body, hiding a big scarred heart that would beat forever. 

"Wade?"

"Yes Baby Boy?"

"I love you too."

The Merc had a huge smile on his face as he kissed Peter's forehead and told him to go back to sleep. By the time he woke up again Wade would be back to cook him something nice to eat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade unlocked the cabinet at his studio and placed his weapons inside. He had cleaned most of the blood off his suit and he hung it up inside. Then he got his boots and gloves an placed them below and finally he took his mask. He paused as he looked at the red and black design. He laughed as he thought about some of the arguments he had with Deadpool in his head over the years. He was a pain in the ass, but he loved him all the same. He had helped him through the hardest part of his life. He had made it possible for him to carry on and live some kind of 'normal' existence. His loneliness had been more bearable with his voice to talk to. He knew it was probably not the healthiest of relationships, but it had worked for them.

_We had some fun my friend. That's why I won't destroy you. You're just going back to being on stand-by. I know enough about the world to realise that there may come a day when I need you again. When you're immortal it means that ultimately you will end up alone as all your loved ones die. _

He knew that one day he would have to say goodbye to Peter, unless by some miracle he ended up getting mutated too. Anything was possible. In a world of Super Heroes and Mutants you learned to live with the idea that you should always be prepared to face the unexpected. Sometimes all it took was a scratch from a wolf or a bite from a radioactive bug and the body would find a way to adapt. His mutation had been forced out of him and for years he had hated it. Not any more. He had learnt to embrace his differences. He'd done his part for the justice of this city, albeit in Deadpool's more extreme style, but there were less creeps and monsters out there thanks to him. 

He needed to concentrate on his life with Peter, enjoy every moment they were blessed with. Time was precious for a mortal and Wade intended to give his Baby Boy the best time ever. No more hiding in his apartment, he was going to show him how to live. He was also going to make passionate love to him the first chance he got. He was looking forward to teaching him how to enjoy sex and let himself go. He really hoped Peter would fully forgive him and that he meant it when he said he loved him. 

_Yeah yeah blah blah...put me to bed and go pop that cherry you wuss!_

_I can't believe you're abandoning me for a virgin....although yeah, okay._

_He is like warm rain on a summer's day. At least I got my kiss...oh and those nipples...wooooh like tiny fleshy jelly beans._

_Jesus Pool, have you any idea how weird that sounds? _

_So what? I like it. It's my weird. Come on Wadey baby it's time to go. I hate goodbyes._

_Yeah me too Pool. Thanks. I think you probably saved my life._

_Aw shucks, you big old softie. See ya later beautiful...now go home and fill some holes. Just give me a little nod when you're ready to fuck up some bad guys again._

_I will Pool....I will._

Wade placed the mask in the cabinet and locked it, then he locked the door to the storage unit and walked away. There was a little twinge of sadness in his heart, but he knew it was the right decision.

_My life is with Peter now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly Wade has some 'making up' to do!  
Don't worry Chapter 8 will deliver.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter finally get it together.  
Will the future bring them all they desire?
> 
> **Thank you for reading and all the lovely comments and kudos bring sunshine to my soul.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh the fluff and smut is dripping off the screen!  
Happy sexy vibes all round!  
FINALLY!

"Peter? Baby Boy? I made you some pancakes." Peter opened his eyes to the sight of Wade in a cute apron with a pattern of unicorns and cupcakes on it. He squinted and pinched his own arm to make sure it wasn't a dream. Then the smell of the pancakes hit him and he realised he'd not eaten in the last twenty four hours. He sat up and greedily took the plate, salivating over the steaming hot food. As he shovelled it into his mouth he felt heavenly. The warm, sweet, syrup covered doughy goodness of those pancakes was like sinking into a hot bath on a cold rainy day.

_God he's such a good cook. I'm going to get fat...and I don't care._

"You like that? Makes me happy to see you looking a bit better. I cleaned up the bathroom and repaired the shower curtain, so if you want to take a shower or a bath I think it would make you feel good." Wade stroked Peter's head as he munched away, nodding at The Merc's suggestion. 

After Peter finished the food he sat back against the headboard and listened to the noises coming from the kitchen as Wade was clearing up. It was a similar sound he remembered from childhood, when he would lie in bed in the mornings and listen to his aunt and uncle preparing breakfast and talking to each other. He missed them. He was all alone in this world. He'd managed okay so far, but he didn't want to be lonely anymore. He knew things weren't perfect with him and Wade and it would take some time for him to deal with the images in his head, but he felt peaceful knowing The Merc loved him and had chosen him.

Peter grabbed the towel at the side of the bed and walked out of the bedroom. He could see Wade in the kitchen humming to himself as he was stirring something in a bowl. He caught sight of Peter and winked at him. He looked so happy, unburdened. 

_Cute...admit it... he looks cute. I want him._

"I'm going to take a shower...ehm...maybe I might need some help washing my back." Peter flinched as the mixing bowl fell to the floor and Wade sprinted towards the bathroom. He took Peter's hand and lead him inside.

"Back washer at your service and may I add that I would be more than happy to assist with any other areas that may need attending to." Wade exuded mischief as Peter's cheeks burned deepest crimson. He turned to The Merc and gave him a look that made his dick triple in size. Peter ran his finger down Wade's chest and stopped just above the waistband of his pants. He caressed the skin along his lower abdomen and he moaned out loud making the younger man smile.

"So soft and sensitive. Would you like to take a shower with me Wade?" Peter could feel his body trembling as he posed the question. He felt nervous but he wanted Wade so much. He didn't know what it was, if it was pent up energy, or just relief, maybe it was his cooking. All he knew was that he felt incredibly horny and his heart was beating for only one man.

"Are you sure? I mean yes please, very much, shall I get undressed right away? You can be in control. I'll do anything you want me to....and Peter? Thank you." Wade couldn't stop smiling as he started peeling his clothes off. His hard on already very noticeable. Peter's eyes nearly popped out of his head. 

_Shit. Was he that big before?_

The hot water cascaded down on their shoulders as Wade placed his hands on Peter's hips. He smiled as he watched their hard members touch. They were both intensely turned on and Wade was more than aware that Peter had limited sexual experience and aside from their previous encounters he had never tried full sex. He realised he should ask Peter what he wanted.

"Baby Boy I need to ask. I know you've never gone all the way, but do you know how you'd like to have sex for your first time? What I'm trying to say is do you want to be the top or the bottom? For the record I'm very happy doing either so just tell me what you would like sweet cheeks. Or even if you don't want to do that yet we can do other stuff. Anything as long as it makes you happy." Wade stroked the younger man's blushing face and kissed him tenderly.

"Erm...oh god...I suppose I just assumed you would be the one to ...you know...stick it in. I never really thought about being the top, but now you mention it I quite like that idea too. I think tonight we should go slow and I ...ehm...well I just want you to take me Wade. I really need to feel you inside me, even though...ah it looks huge and I'm scared it's going to hurt." Peter's face was on fire as he tried to tell Wade what he wanted him to do. The Merc gave him a tender look and bit his bottom lip.

_I think I'm in heaven and he's just won most sexiest angel award._

"Sweetest most special Peter I won't hurt you, I promise. I'll be gentle and soft okay?" Wade smiled at him.

"Well...ehm...you don't have to be too soft." Peter looked up through his long eyelashes and licked his lips. "I prefer you...hard." He let out a long sigh and Wade almost came on the spot.

_Holy guacamole he's crushing me with one look, how the hell am I going to take things slow?_

Peter started lathering Wade up with the shower gel. He smoothed his hands over his sensitive textured skin, making sure he covered him with the creamy frothy soap. He had a light touch that gave Wade tiny prickles of electricity down his spine. If he could get goosebumps his entire body would be covered in them. Peter moved him under the shower spray and let his fingertips gently massage the muscles in his thighs, working up towards his groin. 

As the soap washed away Wade's skin was glowing. He felt wonderful, having a beautiful man take care of him like that wasn't something Wade was used to and it didn't stop there. He inhaled sharply as he felt Peter's nimble fingers curl round his erection. His touch was subtle but firm enough to make Wade feel his abdomen tighten and his balls ache with _need_. He looked down at the younger man as he intensely rubbed and stroked him, his hand working hard. He leant down and kissed him on his lips as he held the back of his head. Their tongues circled their lips and reached in their mouths, _tasting_ each other, wanting more. Peter moaned as Wade reached down and took hold of his hard cock. They jerked each other off with a steady pace, rubbing their tips together, smearing precum over the heads. They both came together, loud cries, cum shooting out over their hands and thighs, _relief_, laughter, _love_. 

Peter's eyes were shining brightly. He felt amazing, alive, full of _excitement_ and _lust_ for his big gorgeous man. He kissed him hungrily, nibbling at his lips, laughing through the kiss. They felt so at ease with one another. He turned off the shower and they both stepped out. 

Wade insisted on drying Peter off with the towel, although by the way he was kneeling down behind him and spreading his thighs he suspected he had a few other ideas. Peter leant forward and held on to the side of the bath tub as Wade massaged his ass cheeks and kissed along his inner thighs. He felt his big hands spread his cheeks and a warm wet tongue circled him gently. Wade stopped for a moment to make sure Peter was okay.

"Peter sweetheart are you alright with me doing this to you? You're so clean and pink, it's driving me crazy. I only want to make you feel good, soften things up." Peter groaned with pleasure and begged him to keep going. Wade continued running the tip of his tongue round the puckered flesh of Peter's entrance. He dug his fingers into his cheeks as he held them apart, _eager_ to get his tongue deep inside. Peter's knees buckled as he tried to remain standing. The sensation of the firm tongue rimming him was overwhelming the younger man. He reached back and placed his hand on Wade's head.

"Sweetheart, my legs...it's too much. I feels so good, but can we change positions please, go in the bedroom on the nice soft bed?" Peter sighed as Wade stood up and gathered him in his arms, carrying him to the bedroom. The Merc got on the bed and dragged Peter over to sit on his chest with his ass facing him. Peter was blushing as Wade spread his thighs far apart, making him straddle his shoulders. His mouth was directly in line with Peter's hole and he licked him slowly, _pressing_, _circling_, curling his tongue inside him. He couldn't get enough of his soft skin and fresh scent. Peter was gone, his eyes were rolled back and his mouth was half open, panting and moaning. Every time Wade teased his tongue inside Peter let out a high pitched whimper that made The Merc grin.

"Oh god Wade, does it always feel this amazing? I think you are really good at it. I've never felt so ...ah...ohhh...oh my god...ahhh." Peter was grinding his hips backwards and forwards, rubbing his cock all along Wade's chest, the scarred skin creating friction, making Peter cry out. 

"Baby Boy I'm going to insert one of my fingers. Is that okay? I'll be really gentle. I've got some lube here by the bed, but right now I've softened you up pretty good. Please tell me if it doesn't feel right, please talk to me." Wade waited until Peter started grinding himself against his chest again and whispering for more. He pushed his tongue in again but at the same time he slipped the tip of his middle finger inside and felt Peter's body jolt forward. He waited and tried again, gently pressing his finger inside, licking him at the same time. He listened to Peter's breathing and continued, edging his finger in a little more. He felt him clench and he stopped. Peter was shaking his head and whispering to himself. Wade removed his finger.

"You alright sweetheart? Talk to me, don't be embarrassed." The Merc placed his large hand on the small of Peter's back to calm him.

"I'm sorry Wade it feels weird. I got an image in my head. Those creeps, they held me from behind and jabbed their fingers in me and it was so painful and humiliating. I don't know if I can relax. I really want to, maybe if I can see your face as you touch me, then I can focus on you. The licking was so hot and I love you being in control Wade, please don't let my stupid insecurity put you off." Peter felt himself being lifted to the side and Wade wrapped him in his arms. He was big and warm and full of_ reassurance._

"Don't ever apologise for telling me what you need. You are not stupid and you are definitely not insecure. What you went through because of those fucking scumbags, oh man it breaks my heart Baby Boy. All I want is to give you the best feeling in the world. You call the shots. I will try things out and I need you to tell me how it feels. Now, I won't lie, having your beautiful horny ass right in front of my face was about the hottest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. Thank you for letting me get right in there. So, do you want me to carry on or shall we just snuggle?" Wade kissed Peter's face all over as he spoke in a calm and soothing manner.

_I love him so much...damn, that ass..oh god...I'm going to dream about that cute pink hole until the day I finally figure out how to die._

Peter lay on his back and reached over for the lube. He squirted some of it on his fingers, then he smeared some on Wade's hand. Focussing on The Merc's face he slipped his hand between his thighs and inserted his own finger inside himself. At first it felt unusual but soon he started feeling aroused and he relaxed more. Wade's eyes were gleaming with enjoyment watching Peter pleasuring himself. He moved his hand down to feel how he was thrusting in and out and Peter allowed him to take over. He could feel Wade's finger was much bigger, but it felt good. He made slow movements, allowing his inner walls to get used to the digit easing deeper inside him. 

Wade didn't take his eyes off him the whole time. Peter looked radiant, feeling every slide and thrust of his finger, the light pressure on his prostrate, not too much, build him up slowly. Wade felt nothing but _love_ and _admiration_ for his captivating lover. He wanted to make him happy, give him the life he deserved.

_Every day I want to wake up, look into your eyes and kiss those petal soft lips._

"Sweetheart, I'm going to try a second finger, tell me if it's not okay. I love you, you're so fucking sexy. I'm losing my mind. You are incredible." Wade kissed Peter and held his gaze as he slowly inserted another finger. It felt warm and tight and he saw Peter wince slightly, but then he relaxed again and Wade edged it in further. He started increasing his movements, upping the tempo, thrusting his fingers in deeper. Peter's moans were getting louder and he was rolling his hips up, moving together with Wade's hand. His breathing was rhythmic and steady as he called out for more, pleading with Wade not to stop. The Merc changed his position, sitting up so he could look both at Peter's face and at his fingers delving inside him.

_Fuck. He looks so hot. He has no idea just how breathtaking he is. _

"Baby Boy why don't you touch yourself, give your cock some attention." Peter took hold of his own erection. He was more forceful with himself than he had been with Wade and it was making The Merc ten times more horny just watching it. As he continued to finger Peter he stroked his own straining length. It was so hard it felt uncomfortable. He needed some release. He watched Peter's rough treatment of his own arousal and felt envious.

"Peter, I need you to be rough with me like you are with yourself. Please, it looks so good. I want you to really grip it hard. Make it sting Baby Boy. Punish my bad cock, it needs it." Wade was groaning, begging for Peter's firm hold. He's eyes lit up when Peter not only grabbed hold of Wade's cock but continued tugging on his own. His tight grasp was making The Merc howl, it felt so good. 

He continued thrusting his fingers into the younger man and as Peter got more excited he sneakily added a third digit. Peter yelled out, but he didn't tell him to stop. He was getting more and more frantic with his hands, clutching at both cocks and bucking his hips upwards to get more of Wade inside him. The Merc could feel himself edging closer, but he didn't want to come yet. 

_Need to be inside you, fucking you._

Wade started to move round so he was between Peter's creamy thighs and as his younger lover continued to rub himself he leant over him, pushing his fingers in as far as they would go, pressing on his sweet spot. Peter suddenly shouted out and his cock erupted over his body. He tried to keep going with Wade's erection but The Merc moved his hand, slipped his fingers out and while Peter was still in a post-orgasmic buzz he worked himself inside, just the tip to start, precum oozing out, giving him a touch of lubrication. He grabbed the lube bottle and dripped some on his cock. Then as he fixed his eyes on Peter's he started pressing himself further into his strained entrance. 

_Holy shit. He is so tight. _

"Oh...no.. no please stop..ahhh it hurts..ouch..oh no you're too big. Please wait." Peter was crying as Wade stopped and stroked his face and hair. He had his thighs spread wide, but Wade thought it might be better if he lifted his legs up. Peter agreed to try it but made The Merc promise he would stop if it was too painful. 

"Please try and relax sweetheart, it will start to feel good. I'm going to go again...nice and slow, there's no rush, we've got all night and every night after that." He pushed Peter's thighs upwards and slowly moved himself inside, retreating a little and entering again, building up a gentle pace. It felt unbelievable, tight and warm, the lube made it all slippery and soft. Wade was on a whole other happy planet of his own, but he was still mindful of Peter's feelings. He wanted to see _desire_ and _yearning_ in his eyes, make him _crave_ more.

Peter could feel the stinging sensation of Wade's large erection entering inside him. It didn't hurt as much now, but it wasn't how he thought it would be. He really wanted to enjoy it, like he had when he fingered him, but it felt _too big_, uncomfortable. He looked at Wade's face and could see how happy and turned on he was and he didn't have the heart to stop him, so he lay there and let him continue. Peter knew that wasn't really right and Wade told him to say if it wasn't good, but he couldn't. He wanted him to have pleasure. He just wished he liked it more himself. 

_I love you my darling, I'm sorry I'm so useless at this._

He felt The Merc lift his thighs up higher and raise his ass up so he could push further inside him and Peter felt the tears streaming down his face. Just as he was going to yell for him to stop something changed and suddenly he felt a surge of pleasure. It was like Wade had flicked a switch and sent electricity through him. He started moaning and whimpering and begging him to go deeper. It still had a burning feeling but this_ flood_ of ecstasy was too good for him to stop. 

Of course what Peter was experiencing was Wade thrusting into him and hitting his sweet spot. The Merc knew if he got Peter at just the right angle he could turn him on properly, give him real enjoyment. He could tell Peter was unsure until he felt it and started howling for more. Wade smiled, it made him intensely happy to see Peter full of desire, _hungry_ for his body. 

_That's it Baby Boy, just let go, feel it, enjoy it. I want to stay inside you forever._

Wade wanted to make Peter come over and over. His healing factor would keep him hard as the younger man surrendered to his big body driving into him. He knew he could take him. Peter had shown him he was strong and agile and if Wade kept him in a state of _aching_ desperation he could keep going all night.

"Ah Wade....this is...oh god...this is so good. Don't stop ...never stop. Please....oh...take me ...deeper...harder...more." The tears were rolling down his face and his body was shaking from multiple orgasms, but Peter hankered for every inch of this big generous man. He held Wade's gaze as his scarred muscular frame rocked Peter's body back and forth with every forceful lunge. His big arms stretched forward, his hands holding on to the headboard for _leverage_ as he fucked him long and deep. Peter's legs were pushed right up to his chest, allowing Wade to bottom out as he slapped against the younger man's ass. Thick wet sounds filled the air with every entry and retreat, their bodily fluids mixing with the slick lube. 

Wade lost count of how many times Peter had come, his seed was smeared all over his abdomen and his body was shimmering with sweat. His scarred member was stinging from the friction and chafing as he continuously fucked him to the edge. 

Wade needed to release, it was driving him crazy. He wanted to lift Peter on top of him, watch him slide down on his cock, feel his full body weight pushing against his balls. He slowed down and got Peter in a bear hug, rolling them both over so The Merc was underneath. He looked up at the sighing moaning mess that his lover had been reduced to and he couldn't have wanted him more. Peter placed his hands flat on Wade's chest as he straddled him and grinded his hips. Wade held on to his supple thighs as he fucked up into him. The sight of Peter biting his lip and rolling his eyes back as he rode his big scarred cock took Wade right to the edge. Clenching his walls once again, Peter threw his head back and howled as Wade jolted upwards and _injected_ him with his seed. He roared as he felt himself explode inside his body. Heaving and panting their eyes met and Peter collapsed on to Wade's chest, clinging on to him, crying and smiling. The Merc held him tightly in his arms, breathing in his sweet musky scent. 

At some point they slipped apart and curled up side by side, sleeping soundly in each other's arms. Peter's face fixed with a permanent lazy smile. He never knew anything could feel that good and he loved Wade so _completely_ for showing him how to stop feeling scared and just allow himself to let go. With every kiss, every touch, every sigh and every sweet release Wade was healing Peter's heart. The scars so deeply embedded were easing away. He felt so _loved_ and _adored_ by this selfless man.

As the first light of the dawn creeped in through the blinds Danny appeared before Peter. He looked serene, angelic, free of pain and full of light. He reached towards Peter's face and stroked him. His smile was like a warm ray of sunshine. 

"Danny...I'm sorry. I never stopped missing you, but I had to move on. I couldn't live without feeling another person's heart beating next to mine. I need him Danny. He can make me happy. I'd forgotten how good it felt to feel in love." Peter cried as he watched his beautiful friend's face.

"Shhh it's okay. I'm in a good place now. There's no pain, no shame, no darkness. I'll always be with you my sweetest Peter, but it's time we said goodbye properly. Go be happy, love him, never let him go. You were my true love Peter and nothing will ever change that...." Danny blew him a kiss and drifted away, his form dissolving into a fine pearlescent dust.

_Goodbye Danny, fly away._

Peter opened his eyes and gazed at Wade's sleeping face on the pillow beside him. He radiated _calm_ and _contentment_. Saying farewell to Danny in his dream had left Peter feeling lighter, like a huge weight had been lifted. He felt energized, hopeful for the future. He wanted to get out there and _live_. No more hiding. Only positive thoughts and love were allowed.

_Talking of love. Wade Wilson, just looking at you is turning me on._

Peter smiled mischievously as his mind recalled Wade asking him which position he wanted for his first time. He wanted to explore the big Merc's body and feel himself entering inside him. He'd never topped anybody or had sex with women, nothing. He enjoyed being taken by Wade, but he was so curious as to how it felt to be the giver. As he rolled over to face him he felt how sore he was between his legs and winced. 

_Definitely no 'bottom' action for a few days thank you Mr Super Penis._

Despite his discomfort he felt his dick twitch at the thought of Wade's hands on him and his voice in his ear. He stroked his hand over The Merc's back and down to his ass. His skin felt bumpy, but soft. Peter loved his muscular back and meaty ass cheeks. He kneaded them firmly. He wanted to bite them.

_Like a big juicy peach._

Wade moaned softly as Peter caressed him and moved over so he was lying on top of his back. He loved how big and strong he was, which made it all the more enticing to Peter that he was going to enter him. Peter could see Wade was still very sleepy, but it made him even more desirable. He wanted to fuck him awake, have him open his eyes and feel Peter inside him. He liked the idea of such a big impressive man being submissive to his touch.

Wade was sleepy, but not so much that he didn't know what Peter was doing. He loved the idea of this beautiful younger man getting turned on by his body. It was still incredible to Wade that he had accepted his appearance with such affection. Now he was massaging his ass and thighs, making him feel intensely turned on. He grinded his hips into the bed a little and opened his legs slightly. He felt Peter slip his knees between his thighs and push them further apart.

_Ohhh he's taking charge....I love it._

Peter looked down at Wade's ass, it was firm and round, extremely inviting. He licked his lips and bent down to bite one of the scarred cheeks, it was fleshy and tasted slightly salty. He heard Wade breath in sharply as he bit him again. He had an urge to sink his teeth in further, but he held back for fear of alarming The Merc.

_Although...knowing Wade he'd probably think that was super hot._

Peter bit his other cheek harder and Wade groaned, grinding his hips into the bed. He clearly liked that. The younger man couldn't explain his desire to bite his lover, but it was making him feel more and more aroused. He knew he couldn't really hurt him so it was like he needed to push the boundaries. He liked the feeling of Wade's scarred skin in his mouth, the texture and the underlying muscle structure. He bit him some more, his teeth pressing into the damaged skin. Wade responded with breathy moans and rolled his hips. Peter licked the teeth marks and watched them disappear as the healing factor worked its magic.

Wade was beyond excited at this development. He loved a little pain play and biting was totally one of his kinks. He had purposely been gentle with Peter as it was his first time bottoming, but after seeing how roughly he handled his own erection he realised Peter liked a somewhat _firmer_ approach. He was happy to surrender to all his lover's desires. He wanted him to _use_ his body.

Peter was feeling slightly nervous as he wanted to do things right. He took the lube and let it slide down the crack of Wade's ass. He caressed his purple blushed entrance with his thumb as he held his scarred cheeks apart. Wade was groaning loudly. Peter held his breath as he slipped his forefinger inside, it felt warm and tight, but supple from the lube. He worked it right in and felt The Merc lift his ass back even more, his heavy cock now visible underneath. Peter was fascinated at how easily his finger was sliding in and out. He added his middle finger and Wade moaned and grinded back, wanting him in deeper. Peter smiled at his reaction, he loved seeing him so turned on.

Peter kept his fingers deep inside Wade as he smeared more lube on his rigid member. He wanted to fuck him so badly, but he was worried in case he did it wrong. He started by rubbing his tip along Wade's perineum, the lube made it nice and slippy and he soon withdrew his fingers and let it slide inside Wade's needy hole. The sensation was mind blowing. Peter winced at the initial pinch round his cock, but then as Wade relaxed he started moving further inside him. He loved the grip of his inner walls every time he thrust back and forth, each time edging in another inch. Peter whimpered as he felt the rub on his cock, the almost painful _chafe_ with every push. His foreskin pushed back tightly as his movements became more strenuous. He was calling out as his own climax built up inside him.

Wade was lost in a wave of _absolute fulfilment_, every one of his senses perfectly indulged. Peter's cock felt like heaven. It had been years since he had been fucked by another man and certainly not since he mutated. He felt an immense surge of _gratitude_ towards his younger lover. He had next to no confidence when it came to his appearance and to have this gorgeous man making him feel _wanted_ was mind blowing. Wade had tears in his eyes, their _connection_ making him yearn for more. He spent hours pleasuring himself with all kinds of toys, but nothing would ever come close to this. Peter was like a dream.

They moved in perfect harmony, Peter driving his cock deep inside, Wade pushing his hips back to meet every thrust. They were both moaning and keening into every satisfying jolt of electrifying passion that passed between them. As their bodies fused together, Peter was balls deep in his lover's _warmth_, grasping on to his sturdy hips. He felt himself coming with such force he thought he would faint. Wade cried out as he felt himself being filled with Peter's seed, his depth so _vigorous_, so _sublime_. His own orgasm was so fierce it laid bare his raw emotions and he wept at the sheer potency of his affection and devotion for this heart-stoppingly beautiful man. 

As they collapsed as one on to the bed, their bodies covered in sweat and cum, Peter could feel Wade's heart beating steadily in his chest. It filled him with feelings of _comfort_ and _acceptance_ and he held him tightly. Wade cried as he felt so much _love_ and _forgiveness_ through Peter's embrace. He could finally allow himself to believe they would be together for as long as this life would give them. His happy tears were bittersweet as he knew one day Peter's time would be stolen from him and Wade would have to say goodbye. The unbearable truth of that cruel reality would always be there in the back of his mind, but he would never let it taint the wonderful moments that lay ahead.

_And remember Wadey Baby....always expect the unexpected. _

_I'll still be here when you need me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks turned into months as Wade and Peter settled into life as a couple. They celebrated the holiday season together, spending lazy days wrapped up in each other's adoration, stuffing their faces with Wade's delicious cooking. Their passion for one another was intoxicating, addictive, making them overtly needy and clingy to the point where they were _both_ in danger of becoming recluses.

As the new year began Peter arranged a meeting at his old college and enrolled on a part time basis to finish his studies. Wade went back to his furniture business and life became a happy, easy-going routine. They divided their home life over the two apartments, but eventually they would opt for one big one somewhere else in the city. 

Until then Peter decided he wanted to get a job alongside his studies. He thought perhaps something with animals would be good, nothing confrontational with too many humans around. He loved being able to go outside again, but he still felt anxious when he was around large groups of people. He saw an ad online seeking someone to assist with an new exhibit at the city zoo. Peter thought it was worth a try and sent in an application. 

The following week he received an invitation to go along for a meeting about the job. He felt both excited and terrified, but he persisted and on the day he held his head up high as he walked into the zoo's main reception building. 

The meeting went very well and by the time Peter returned home he received a phone call telling him he had got the job and training would commence in a couple of days. Peter felt such a rush of happiness, everything was finally falling into place.

When Wade came home later that Day Peter excitedly told him all about the meeting and how happy he was at getting the job. Wade felt so proud of his boyfriend and grabbed hold of him, squeezing him tightly.

As they sat kissing and snuggling together Wade asked Peter just what it was he would be doing at the zoo.

"Oh I'm helping them set up this amazing new exhibit, it's all so interesting. I can't wait. I never thought I'd be so fascinated by it all. You can come to the official opening when it's all ready." Peter's face was a picture of joy.

Wade looked at him and felt nothing but pure unadulterated _devotion_. Everything really was perfect. Finally the chaos and upheaval of both their past lives had been put to rest. From now on it would be nothing but love and uncomplicated contentment. 

"Oh yeah Peter, I forgot to ask. What is the exhibit actually about?"

Peter gave a nervous smile.

"Spiders."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***unexpected Deadpool side eye alert***  
Does this mean we could get a sequel?


End file.
